A Lonely Soul
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: When Kurogane's father brings home a girl to protect, Kurogane at first doesn't really care. Then after awhile, she starts to affect him in a way. But when suddenly someone the girl knows comes around, will she be in danger? Rating M to be safe.
1. Prologue

This is my second story. In this story, Fai is a girl. I'm not really sure had this story is going to go because I got many ideas for it, but here we go.

P.S. Thanks to all those who read and mostly to those who reviewed my first story _I Love You._

A Lonely Soul

Prologue

On a Monday afternoon, two Police Officers were ready to enter a house after a neighbor reported that the man who lived there hasn't been seen for over a week.

Officer Hiroshi Suwa was a thirty-eight year old man and was 6'2 with short, spiked, jet black hair and crimson blood eyes and tanned skin. His partner, Officer Yuuko Ichihara was a twenty-nine year old lady and was 5'8 with waist long raven black hair, which was tied back in a ponytail and dark red eyes and pale skin.

They were at the front door of the house, knocking on the door, but no one answered. They looked toward the window and to their surprise, the house was a mess. Papers were scattered all over the floor.

They called the Police Station for permission to enter the house, which they were giving. The two Officers started to search the house. The house seemed to be empty and no one has been there for days. They searched all the rooms together except for one. The basement.

Officer Yuuko tried to open, but couldn't.

"It's locked", told Yuuko.

Officer Hiroshi went to the door and picked the lock. Once the door was unlock, they aimed their guns at the door and he opened it and slowly pushed it open.

The room was completely dark with source of light except for the now opened door. The light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling was out. Inside was large room with a bed, dresser, toilet, and a chair. On the dresser were a few bottles of water, most of which were empty. There seemed to be no one in the room.

But when they began to search the room, laying on the floor next the bed was a person.

"Yuuko, call for help now", shouted Officer Hiroshi, running to the person's side. Yuuko ran to the car to call for help from the Police radio. He picked up the person and carried the person out of the room.

In the light, Officer Hiroshi sees the person is a young teenage girl and was 5'4. She had blond hair that came down to hair mid-back and her eyes were closed and she was a bit paler than Yuuko. She wore a white dress that was short sleeve and knee long. The girl was very light weight in his arms.

When he heard an ambulance coming, he ran to it and went into the vehicle. Once they were ready, the ambulance quickly drove to the hospital.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Chapter One: A New Housemate

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Please read and review. If you like, you can help by giving me ideas. Anyway here chapter one.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter One: A New Housemate

_A few weeks later…_

"So why is this person staying with us?" asked an annoyed Kurogane Suwa, as he was helping his mother setting up a guest room.

Kurogane Suwa was a fifteen year old who was 5'10 and looked just like his father. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Kurogane, I've told you once, I've told you a million times. She is staying with us for her safety. Your father and the other Officers thought it was a good idea that she stays with someone who can properly treat her and protect her. Your father volunteered", responded Sayuri Suwa as finished making the bed.

Sayuri Suwa was a thirteen-seven year old who was 5'7 with mid-back long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a lavender blouse with a long white skirt.

"But why?" asked Kurogane, looking at her.

"We have the space and can afford it. Also she seems to be less afraid of your father than anyone else", she explained, as she looked around the room.

Finishing the room, Kurogane and his mother left the room and headed to the living room. They set down on the black leather couch, still talking.

"You haven't told me anything about her, not even her name or where they found her", said Kurogane.

"Well, you see. She hasn't spoken a word since they found her. Poor thing, she must been so scared", consoled Sayuri.

"But you haven't told me where they found her", told Kurogane.

"Now Kurogane, it isn't your business. Now don't pester her and ask her questions like that. It could scare her and make things worst. If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you in her own time", insisted Sayuri.

"Fine. Its not like I care or anything", said Kurogane.

"Now they'll be here any minute. I'll start fixing some lunch", said Sayuri, getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch anyway?" asked Kurogane.

"I'll make some sandwiches. Different types for our guest to try" answered Sayuri. Kurogane sighed.

Suddenly they heard the door open and someone called out, "I'm home."

Entering the living room was Hiroshi Suwa and the girl.

Hiroshi Suwa came in wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants with black work shoes.

The girl had cut her hair to her shoulders and her eyes were a bright blue, but had a dull and empty look in them. She wore a baggy red t-shirt and light blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She carried a black backpack on her back and in her hands was a large blue and black duffle bag.

Sayuri came in and walked to her husband and gave him a welcome kiss on his cheek. She then looked at the girl and said with a happy smile, "Hello dear, welcome to our home." The girl didn't look at her, but looked down at the floor.

"Well now, Kurogane, can you please take her to her room and help her settle in?" asked Sayuri, looking at her son.

Kurogane, who had just walked to his mother's side, looked at her and sighed.

Looking at the girl, he said, "Fine. Come on." He started to head for the stairs with the girl slowly following. Going up the stairs, they went to the last room on the right and went in.

The room was large with light blue walls and a light tan carpet. On the wall farthest away from the door was a window that looked out onto the streets and sidewalks. The windows had pale blue curtain and white drapes. In the room, there was a double size bed with pale blue sheets and indigo covers with violet blue pillow covers. On the bed's right side was an average size oak desk with a lamp and an oak chair. Opposite the bed was a large dark wooden dresser.

"Well, this is your room", said Kurogane, stepping to the side to let the girl in. The girl went into the room and looked around. She then hid her eyes with her bangs.

"Is something wrong? Don't you like it?" questioned Kurogane. She didn't answer. He sighed. "Anyway, do you need any help?" he asked.

The girl didn't respond, but went to her bed and placed her bags on the bed and began to unpack. Kurogane watched her and then walked up to stand next to her and started to help her. The girl stopped and stared at him. He started to put her small amount of shirts, jeans, and socks into the dresser, but left the undergarments for her to handle. Kurogane had felt her staring at him, but he didn't press on it.

"You'll need a jacket soon with the weather starting to get colder. I'll let you have one of my older ones if you like", informed Kurogane, not looking at her. She didn't say anything. He then said, "If you need something, my room is next to yours and my parents' room is at the other end of the hall. The bathroom is across your room and one is next to the living room. If you need something just ask one of us." He then began to leave the room, but once he turned around he felt a tug on his t-shirt. Turning his head, he saw that the girl had slightly turned and gently grabbed his t-shirt. He then looked at her, but her eyes were averted to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurogane. The girl began to look up and looked at him, but not at his eyes.

"You need to speak if you need or want something or no one is going to know what's wrong or anything", said Kurogane. The girl started to open her mouth like she was going to say something, but no sound came out. She then closed her mouth. Kurogane sighed.

He started to leave against, but her grip on his t-shirt tightens a bit. Suddenly a voice said, "Th…thank you, Kurog…gane." The voice sounded like it hadn't used for a long time, but still sounded beautiful in a way.

Kurogane looked at her, a bit surprised. "Ah, no problem", he said.

She then let go of his t-shirt and he left.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter Two: Talking and Her Name

Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I'm so happy that you like it. Please reading and reviewing. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I might use them, no guarantees.

By the way, I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or any of their characters.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Two: Talking and Her Name

Kurogane came down the stairs to hear his parents talking in the living room. He hid by the doorway to listen.

"Poor girl. She looked so sad and scared. I hope being here will make her happy. Do you know what happened to her?" asked Sayuri.

"From what we gathered, she was being held prisoner in that room, but no one knows for how long. The neighbors have never seen her. I'm surprised she survived. She was half- starved", told Hiroshi.

"Was she harmed or raped in anyway?" asked Sayuri.

"No. She is still a virgin and besides a bit of bruising on her lower body, most likely from sitting for a long period time on a hard surface, she wasn't harmed physically, but mentally and emotionally is probably a different story. One on can find out what's wrong with her because she won't talk or communicate in anyway. She really doesn't do anything", said Hiroshi.

Sayuri looked like she was going to cry. When Hiroshi saw this and quickly said, "Now there is no need to cry. She is safe here and we'll take good care of her."

Sayuri nodded and wiped the tears in her eyes. She then stood up and said, "I need to finish lunch." She then walked to the kitchen.

Kurogane was shocked and surprised after he heard this. He slowly went up stair and into his room.

Kurogane's room was completely like the girl's room, except for the colors and had more things. His walls were a light steel gray. His sheets and pillow covers were black and the covers were red.

He lay down on his bed and started to think about what he heard. After awhile, he stood up and left his room, going to the girl's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer so he slowly opened the door, saying, "I'm coming in."

He saw that the girl was sitting on the desk chair which he placed by the window and stared out the window. She didn't move from there when he entered. He walked up to her and looked to see what she was staring at, which was nothing besides the streets and sidewalks.

Kurogane wasn't really sure what to say to her. The first thing he said was, "Not much to look at." After saying this, he knew it was stupid. But she didn't react.

Kurogane sighed and sadly said, "I'm sorry for what ever happened to you. I don't know you feel with all the things you've been through, but if you ever want to talk or anything at all, you can always come to me if you like. You don't have to, but if you want to, it's your choice; I would like it if you did. Even if it is small. I would like to at least know your name." He then waited for her to do something, but she didn't even move.

"Well, I'll leave you for now, but lunch is going to be ready soon so you might want to come down soon", he told as he stood up and left. The girl stayed still.

Kurogane went down stairs and into the kitchen to see his mother finishing lunch and his father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

Sayuri turned to him and said, "Oh Kurogane. Lunch is ready. Go sit down and I'll get our guest." She then left the kitchen.

Kurogane sat down at the table and started to eat. His mother returned and sat down.

"Is she coming down?" asked Hiroshi, setting down the paper and also eating.

"I don't think so. When we're done eating, can you take some lunch to her room, Kurogane?" she asked.

Kurogane nodded.

When they finished, Hiroshi went into his office, Sayuri started to wash the dishes, and Kurogane took some sandwiches to the girl's room.

He knocked on the door and slowly opened the door and went in. she hadn't moved an inch since he last come in.

"My mother wanted to bring these sandwiches to you since you didn't come down. Their good. Everything my mother makes is good. She probably would teach you, if you like. She probably teach you many things, if you like", told Kurogane. She didn't move at all.

"I'll just put them here", he said, placing them on the desk and he left.

After Kurogane left, the girl stayed there for a long time. She finally moved and went to the desk. She picked up one of the sandwiches and examines it. Taking a small bite, the girl tasted it and started to eat more.

The girl didn't go down for dinner.

That night, Kurogane lay in bed with a white t-shirt and sweatpants on. He lay in bed under the sheets and covers, trying to fall asleep. As he began to shut his eyes to sleep, there was soft knocking on the door.

"Come in", said Kurogane, turning the lamp on. The door opened slowly, but stopped less than half way. The girl's head appeared from the door, but she didn't look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Kurogane asked, sitting up. The girl looked at him and tried to say something, but closed her mouth.

Kurogane looked at her eyes and understood.

"It's ok if you're scared. Come on", said Kurogane, moving to one side of the bed. The girl walked up to the bed and got in under the sheets and covers and rested on her stomach with her face looking at Kurogane. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Kurogane looked down at her and then gently brushed away some strands of hair off her face with his hand.

Then out of nowhere, she said, "Fai." Her voice still sounded like it hadn't been used for a long time.

"What?" asked Kurogane, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"My name …its Fai", she said, eyes still closed.

Kurogane had a small smile on his face and then said, "Well, hello Fai."

Finally finished. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	4. Chapter Three: Heading Out

Thanks to those who have read and review. Mostly RubyKitty, CutieKitty69, and Magical Blue Kitty. Please continue to read and review my story. Hopeful you still will enjoy it. If you want to, you can give me ideas, but I might use them or I might not depending on the idea. Well, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Three: Heading Out

Kurogane had slept the whole night sitting up with his head and back lying against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs were placed in front of him with the covers and sheets covering them. Fai had fallen asleep still on her stomach with her head on Kurogane's right upper leg with her left hand gripping a place of his sweatpants tightly. The rest of her body lay across the side of the bed where she slept. Both were breathing calmly.

As the sun started to come up and shine through the window, Kurogane slowly started to stir. He stretched his arms up and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked down at Fai and gave a little smirk. He moved the hair off her face with his right hand. Fai stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She just rubbed her face against his sweatpants and continued to sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, Kurogane rested his head and back against the wall again, closing his eyes. After awhile, he reopened his eyes and stared down at her.

Wanting to get out of bed, Kurogane tenderly and slowly lift Fai's head off his leg and placed her head on the pillow, but her hand still gripped his pant leg. He slowly unwrapped her fingers and placed her hand also on the pillow. Kurogane gradually got out of bed and went to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers and sheets up to her shoulders. He then left the room.

Kurogane walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His parents were already in there. His mother was cooking breakfast on the stove and his father was reading the newspaper at the table.

Sayuri turned to see her son and said, "Good morning, Kurogane. I hope you slept well." She giggled a bit.

"I slept fine", he said, sitting at the table and then he asked, "What's so funny?"

Hiroshi placed the paper down and said, "Your mother went to check on the girl earlier this morning, but she wasn't there. She then checked your room and saw that she was sleeping in your."

Kurogane slightly blushed at hearing this and told, "Nothing happened. She got scared last night and came into my room. That's all."

"Oh Kurogane, don't worry. I'm just joking with you. I know you won't do anything like that", smiled Sayuri, as she continued to cook. "I'm just glad that she starting to trust someone", she said.

"Her name is Fai", told Kurogane. His parents looked at him, surprised. "She told me last night", said Kurogane.

Hiroshi was the first to speak. "That is great. How did she sound?"

"Like her voice hasn't been used for a long time. She didn't talk much. There were times yesterday when she wanted to speak, but it was like she couldn't or something", told Kurogane.

"W ell, at least she is starting to talk. That is a good start to help her. Just don't push her too much or things can backfire", told Hiroshi.

Both Sayuri and Kurogane nodded in agreement.

Sayuri placed eggs onto a plate and put the plate on the table.

"Kurogane, we you go see if Fai wants some breakfast?" asked Sayuri.

Kurogane stood up from the table and went upstairs. He opened the door to his room and saw that Fai was now lying on her left side in his bed. He walked up to the bed and was ready to wake her, but saw that her eyes were slightly open, looking at the wall on the opposite side of the door. Kurogane gently placed his right hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey Fai, breakfast is ready. You can come downstairs to eat, but you don't have to. If you like, I'll bring some for you. It's your decision."

Fai slowly set up and Kurogane saw what she slept in. She wore a baggy orange t-shirt and saggy black shorts that went down to her knees. He saw that her legs were slender and beautiful. Kurogane looked up and away from Fai, a small blush appearing on his face.

Well, if your coming, we better hurry up of my father will eat it all", joked Kurogane with a smirk on his face as he left the room. Fai shortly followed after him.

Kurogane entered the kitchen.

His parents were sitting at the table and were slowly eating.

Sayuri looked up at Kurogane and asked, "Oh Kurogane, is Fai coming….?" but stopped when she saw Fai enter the kitchen, surprised. Hiroshi also looked at Fai, surprised to.

Sayuri said to her with a smile, "Good morning Fai. Come sit down and have some breakfast."

Both Kurogane and Fai set down at the table and slowly began to eat.

It was quiet for awhile until Sayuri asked, "So Fai, how are you?" Fai quickly glanced at her and then down at the table. She opened her mouth and muttered, "Fi…ne." Sayuri smiled and said, "That's good. I was thinking that Kurogane would show you around so that you know your way around a bit, if you like." Fai didn't answer, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm bet Kurogane would like to show you around when you like. Isn't that right, Kurogane?" Sayuri asked.

Kurogane looked up from his food and looked at them. "Sure", he said.

Suddenly Hiroshi stood up from the table and told, "Well, I need to get ready for work. The food was great, honey." He left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Sayuri stood up and said, "You two can eat all you want. I'll start cleaning." She picked up her plate and Hiroshi's plate and went to the sink.

They ate for a little while longer and when they finished; Kurogane took Fai's and his plate to the sink. They then went upstairs and into their rooms. They changed out of the clothes they slept in. Kurogane finished first. He was now wearing a dark red t-shirt under a dark blue jacket with a white kanji symbol of dragon and black jeans. He got out a large black jacket with a blood red phoenix on the back for Fai and then he left his room and walked up to Fai's door. He knocked a few times and asked, "Hey Fai, can I come in?" The door opened slowly and Fai appeared. She now wore a steel blue button shirt and light blue jeans.

"I was wondering if you want me to show you around now, if you like?" he asked. Fai seemed to think about it and nodded.

Kurogane handed the jacket to Fai and said, "Here. You can have this."

Fai took the jacket and put it on. "Th…ank you", she said.

They headed went downstairs and Kurogane called out to his mother, "We're going out, mother."

Sayuri called back, "Alright, but don't be out for too long."

"Ok", said Kurogane. They put on their shoes and left the house.

Finally done. I hope this is a bit longer for you. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. Bye.


	5. Chapter Four: Seeing, Meeting, and Talki

Thank you for reading. A special thank to the three kitties, CutieKitty69, RubyKitty, and Magical Blue Kitty, for reviewing my story. Because of them I have a reason to keep going to write this story and not be stress. They have made my day after a long day of school. Give them a hand.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Four: Seeing, Meeting, and Talking

Kurogane and Fai stepped out of the house and headed down the sidewalk. Fai followed him, feeling a bit scared, curious, and overwhelmed from all of this. She looked around at all the houses and at the few people walking by.

"There is a bit to show you so we'll be walking for awhile. Tell me when you want to rest, alright", told Kurogane, looking back at her. She was a little ways back.

Fai didn't answer, but kept looking around, with a curious expression on her face. Kurogane had a smirk on his face and called back, "Come on. You don't want to get too far behind and get lost." Fai looked at him and ran to his side, but kept looking around.

They walked out of the sector of houses and came onto a shopping area. It was filled with food stores, clothing stores, school supplies stores, and many other types of stores. There were also restaurants, cafes, bars, fast food places, and other kinds of places. On this area, there were mass of people.

"Stay close or we'll get separated, alright", told Kurogane. Fai nodded. She walked closer to him.

Kurogane started to tell her about the places and about places to avoid at times or to keep away from at all times. They kept going up the street and he kept telling Fai about the places.

They stopped it front of school and Kurogane informed her, "This is my school. You'll be coming here next Monday when the holiday ends." Fai looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Don't worry; it's a good school and all. My dad probably made sure to put you in my class. I have lots of friends, but I should tell you that some of them are a bit weird and stuff. You don't have to be concerned though, their nice people", told Kurogane, trying to assure her. He then said, "But if someone gives you a problem or something, you can tell me and I'll make sure they back off, ok." Fai didn't answer.

Kurogane was about to say something, but was interrupted when someone called out, Hey Kurogane." They looked up at the street ahead and saw two people coming toward, a boy and a girl.

The boy was a fifteen years old and was 5'6 with slight tanned skin. He had short brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. The girl with him was also fifteen years old and was 5'4 with paler skin than the boy. She had sandy brown hair that was s bit longer than the boy and light green eyes. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt with a long white skirt with black dress shoes.

They stopped in front of Kurogane and Fai. The boy was the first to speak.

"Hello Kurogane, what are you doing here?" he asked and the girl then asked, "Who is this?"

Kurogane answered, "This is Fai and I'm showing her around."

The girl stepped in front of Fai and held her right hand out. She said, "Hello Fai. I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran. It is nice to meet you."

Fai looked at them and hid behind Kurogane, a bit nervous.

"It's alright. She just kind of shy. So what are you two doing here?" asked Kurogane.

"We were just going to do some shopping", answered Syaoran.

"We should get going before the morning rush. Bye Kurogane, Fai", said Sakura. Syaoran nodded and said bye to them. They then left.

Kurogane and Fai watched them for a moment and Kurogane turned to Fai.

"You don't have to worry. None of my friends are going to do anything bad to you. Luckily you met them first. They are some of the more normal ones", told Kurogane.

Fai nodded uncertainly.

"Come on. I have much to show you. The more you see, the less likely you'll get lost when you're walking alone", said Kurogane. Fai nodded.

They walked for awhile until they reached the park.

The park was very large. There was a playground with swings, monkey bars, a huge jungle gym, slides, and seesaws. Around the park were many trees and an average size pond. A few benches were near the park.

There weren't anyone at the park.

"You want to sit down for awhile?" asked Kurogane.

Fai opened her mouth and whispered, "Ok."

They walked to the park. Fai went ahead and set on one of the swings and started to push herself, swinging slowly. Kurogane went and stood by the swings, watching Fai going back and forth.

Suddenly Fai stopped herself and muttered, "What is school like?"

Kurogane looked and asked, "Have you ever been to school?"

Fai looked at the ground and nodded. "But not for a long time", she said.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Well, school is different for everyone. Some people like it and others don't. You'll be fine though. As long as you have someone, you'll be okay. And as I said earlier, if anyone gives you a problem, just tell me and I'll take care of it."

Fai nodded and then asked, "What do you learn in school?"

"Lots of things. English, math, biology, physics, P.E., art, history, literature, home economics, and many other things. You can also do after school actives or clubs, sewing, cooking, karate, judo, kendo, music lesson with different types of instruments, and several others. I'm on the kendo team. You don't have to though. You can be part if the Going Home Club and just leave right after school. The decision is yours." Fai nodded.

"If you need any help, just ask me. I'm pretty good at school. I have A's and B's in my classes", said Kurogane. Fai again nodded.

"I think I'll be fine. I may haven't gone to school for a long time, but I read a lot about those subjects and many other things. That is all I ever did. Read or be bored", said Fai.

Kurogane looked at her sadly and said, "It must have been boring. Only reading to keep your mind off things."

"Reading was better than doing nothing and going crazy. I've read that some people go insane if they don't do anything for a long period of time. They just go into their minds and go crazy", told Fai, looking sad.

Kurogane walked up to her and placed his right hand on top of her head. Gently ruffling her hair, he said, "Don't worry. Hopefully that won't ever happen to you again. I'll do my best to make sure that won't happen, alright." Fai looked at him and surprised at the determination in his eyes. She slowly nodded.

Kurogane ruffled her hair more, gently and said, "Let's go home." Fai got off the swing and they headed home.

Finally done. Thank you for reading. Please review. Bye.


	6. Chapter Five: School

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to the Three Kitties for reviewing again. I think this chapter is going to be long. Also I might be able to use all the characters I want, unfortunately.

Here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Five: School

_After a week later…_

The days before school started, Sayuri, Kurogane, and Fai had gone out to buy school supplies for Fai. The days passed with Fai being with Kurogane or alone in her room, staring out the window. Except for the first night, Fai had slept in her room, but with the door slightly open.

Now that it was Monday, Fai woke up early to get ready for school. Sayuri had cleaned and ironed her school uniform. Fai dressed herself in it.

It was a black blouse with a white sailor collar with a red ribbon that is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse as a necktie. The blouse's sleeves went a bit above her elbows. The pleated skirt was blood red color and was a few inches above her knees and black knee long socks. She would be wearing her white tennis shoes to school, knowing she would change into black slip-on shoes at school. She took her Japanese style school bag and went downstairs into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sayuri had finished making breakfast, which was eggs, sausages, toast, milk, and orange juice. Kurogane had started to eat with his parents.

Kurogane wore a black gakuran with golden buttons and would wear black tennis shoes, which he would change into black penny loafers at school.

They turned to look at Fai. Sayuri said, "Oh Fai, you look lovely in the uniform." Hiroshi nodded and Kurogane turned back to his plate with a slight blush on his face. Fai set down at the table and started to eat.

"Well, I need to head to work", told Hiroshi, as he got up and left for work.

Sayuri waved to him good-bye and said to Kurogane and Fai, "You two better hurry and get going. It would be best if you got there early so that you can take Fai to the office, Kurogane."

Alright, I'm done", said Kurogane, standing up from the table. Fai also stood up and they put went to the front door, put on their shoes, and headed out.

They walked up the street, heading toward the school. Fai was walking a bit behind Kurogane, looking down at the ground. Kurogane looked back at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Fai looked at him and responded, "Nothing. I'm just nervous. It's been a long time since I've been to school or at a school."

Kurogane sighed and walked a bit slower so that he would be walking beside Fai. "Don't worry. You'll be fine", encouraged Kurogane. Fai nodded, still nervous.

When they arrived at school, there were student outside, hanging out with friends or going inside the school.

They went into the school, changed their shoes. Kurogane then led Fai into the school and to the office, where they received Fai's classroom, which was 2-A, the same as Kurogane's.

"I told you. My father is a friend with someone on the school board", told Kurogane and then said, "Come on. I'll take you to the classroom."

As they headed to the classroom, some of the students they passed looked at her, mostly boys. There were some whispers.

"Don't worry. They always talk about new students who come in the middle of the year. It's something new for them to talk about. Just don't listen to them", told Kurogane. Fai nodded.

They reach the classroom and entered. There were several students in the class, talking with their friends, sleeping, or reading. Fai followed Kurogane to a small group of students in the back near the window.

Syaoran and Sakura were there with several other students.

"Hey guys", greeted Kurogane. They turned and greeted him.

"This is the girl I told you about", said Sakura and then greeted, "Hello Fai."

"Hello Fai. It is nice to meet you. I'm Tomoyo from class 2-D", introduced Tomoyo. She was a fifteen years old girl who was 5'4 with pale skin. She had waist long black hair and violet eyes.

"And I'm Watanuki from class 2-F", introduced Watanuki. He was also a fifteen years old and was 5'8 with pale skin. He had short black hair and blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Ah guys, we need to head to class or we're going to be late", said Sakura.

They looked at the clock and they all agreed and waved good-bye.

"See. You practically have more friends. You just need to interact more and you'll be fine", said Kurogane. He set in the desk farthest from the back and nearest to the window.

He then pointed to a desk in front of him and told, "You can sit here. It's an empty seat." Fai nodded and set down and then asked, "What are the classes that we have?"

"Well, we don't have the same classes at the same time and some classes we have are on certain days. Today we have Japanese literature, math, English, biology, and then lunch. After lunch, we have history, home economics. Tuesday we have English, math, Japanese literature, P.E., lunch, chemistry, and history. Wednesday we have history, geology, English, P.E., lunch, home economics, and then art. Thursday we have math, home economics, Japanese literature, history, lunch, physics, and then P.E. Finally, Friday we have English, math, Japanese literature, P.E., lunch, home economics, and then art. After we have our lessons, we have homeroom and then school ends. After school you either go to your club or home. That is our schedule for the whole school year unless they change something, but they rarely do", explained Kurogane. Fai nodded.

The teacher entered the room and introduced Fai to the class and then class started.

When it was finally lunch, Kurogane and Fai faced their desks together. Kurogane took out two bento boxes, placing one on his desk and the other on Fai's desk. Fai looked at the boxes.

"My mother makes sure that we will have homemade lunches. It's healthier than the school food", told Kurogane.

As they ate and talked, their classmates kept glancing at them with surprised looks on their faces. They have never seen Kurogane really interact with someone so much, not even the one's that are his friends, and mostly not a new student.

When school ended, everyone was heading to their clubs or home.

Kurogane and Fai walked to the front of the school.

Well, I need to head to the Kendo Club. You can wait for me, but it lasts for two hours. You should go home though. I don't want you to stay here and be bored", told Kurogane.

Fai didn't answer.

Kurogane left and headed to the kendo locker room, to get changed, leaving Fai behind.

Fai watched Kurogane leave, but didn't know what to do. She thought about it for awhile and then decided.

After two hours, Kurogane changed and headed to the front gates. To his surprised, he saw Fai sitting on her knees, waiting for him. She looked like she was about to go to sleep.

Kurogane walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Fai looked up at him and then stood up. She then said, "I didn't want to walk alone or have you walk alone so I waited for you. Is that bad?"

Kurogane sighed and said, "No. It's just that you shouldn't wait out here or you could get sick or something. Next time you should wait at least inside the school and keep a eye out for me, alright."

Fai nodded and they then walked home together.

Finally done. Please review. Bye.


	7. Chapter Six: A Boy, Finding a Club, Trou

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to the Three Kitties, Phoenix-Dragon, and ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy for reviewing again. I'm not sure how this chapter is going to go or how the next chapter will go. I'll probably think of something, but a little help would be nice. Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Six: A Boy, Finding a Club, Trouble, and Love

It was the next day and before school. Fai was sitting alone at a table outside at the back of the school, reading her English textbook. Kurogane had to go to the office to deliver some paperwork from home. No one was around.

She didn't hear anyone come toward her, but when a hand was placed on the table near her. She looked up and saw a boy standing there.

He was sixteen years old and was 5'7 with pale skin. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"Hello, you must be Fai. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Fei Wong. You're just as beautiful as I heard. Would you like to go out with me?" he asked with a sort of creepy grin on his face.

Fai had a shock look on her face from him being so direct.

"Um…I…don't…think…so", muttered Fai.

"Why not?" asked Fei Wong, astonished.

"Well, I just met you and I don't even know you at all. I don't think it would be proper to date with someone you barely know or just met", explained Fai.

"Oh come on. You believe in that proper stuff. That just bs and stuff. Come on, lets go out", said Fei Wong, reaching his right hand to place on her left cheek, but Fai moved her head away and stood up from her desk.

"Please leave me alone. I said I didn't want to go out with you so please go away", told Fai. She started to walk away from him.

Fei Wong quickly walked to her and stopped her by grabbing her left wrist with his right hand. Fai struggled to get out of his grip, but couldn't. Fei Wong tossed her against the wall and cornered her.

"Oh come on. I just want to have some fun with someone as beautiful as you", said Fei Wong as he touched her left cheek with his right hand. Fai was terrified and closed her eyes. As Fei Wong' face started to move toward her, he was abruptly grabbed and tossed him away from Fai. He landed on the ground, hard on his stomach.

Fai opened her eyes and saw Kurogane standing in front of her.

"Who do you think you are, trying to assault her? You better leave or I'll kick was sorry ass so hard, you'll wish you were never born and if I ever see or hear that you come near her, you'll be sorry", threaten Kurogane.

Fei Wong ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Kurogane calmed down and turned to face. She was still scared and shaking a bit.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt?" asked Kurogane, worried. Fai shook her head no, but tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I been causing you so much trouble" said Fai as tears started to streak down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, trying to stop them from falling.

At first, Kurogane was surprised. He then smiled her and wiped her tears away with his right hand. "It's alright. You're not causing me any problems. None. I said that I would protect you and I will, ok. Now stop those tears. They don't suit you", told Kurogane.

Fai wiped the rest of her tears away and gave Kurogane a small smile. "Thank you, Kurogane", said Fai.

Kurogane turned his head away from her, blushing. Fai looked at him with a confused expression on her face, not sure of what was wrong with him.

"Ah… We better head to class. Don't want to be late and get into trouble", said Kurogane as he turned started to walk into the school. Fai nodded and followed him by his side.

As class went on, Kurogane couldn't stop thinking of Fai and every time he thought about her, the blush on his face would grow a bit at a time. When lunch began, Kurogane and Fai again placed their desk together and began to eat in silence. Fai wasn't sure what was wrong to him. Fai broke the silence. "Is something wrong, Kurogane?" she asked.

Kurogane looked up at her and said, "No. I'm fine."

"Ok", said Fai and went back to eating.

Kurogane looked at her and asked, "Have you chosen a club to join yet?"

Fai answered, "No. I haven't looked at any of them."

"Well, we should go look at the clubs board and see if there is any clubs you like to join", insisted Kurogane.

"Alright", said Fai. They talked to each other for the rest of lunch. After lunch and their classes ended, homeroom started.

There were no announcements so they started to clean the class and finished after ten minutes.

Kurogane and Fai went to the clubs board and started to look at each club.

"Do you want to join a sports club or non-sports club?" asked Kurogane.

"Probably non-sports", answered Fai.

"Well, there is the tea ceremony club, the flower arraignment club, the sewing club, the art club, the music club, the drama club, and many other clubs. Maybe the reading club since you read a lot. You can always quit it if you don't like it and find a new one", told Kurogane.

Fai kept looking at the pamphlets of the clubs closely.

"Maybe the gardening club", suggested Fai.

"That's a good club, but there is no one else in that club so you'll be by yourself. You would need permission from the office to do it", informed Kurogane.

"That's fine with me", said Fai.

"If you say so. Well then, let's go to the office and tell them", said Kurogane. Fai nodded and they headed to the office.

When school ended, Kurogane and Fai walked to the front of the school.

"We'll meet in front of the school after club, alright. Be careful", told Kurogane. Fai nodded and they headed to their clubs.

Fai went to the school's greenhouse, which was at the side of the school. She unlocked the greenhouse key and walked inside and looks around. The greenhouse was filled with numerous pots of different sizes, different sizes of shovels, several bags of soil and fertilizers, a watering pail, a hose, and bags of seeds and bulbs of variety types of plants. There weren't any plants growing or even soil in the pots.

Fai locks the greenhouse door and goes into the shed and takes off her blouse, putting on a white t-shirt that she borrowed from Kurogane. It was pretty big on her and covered most of her skirt.

Fai started to work by looking at the types of seeds and bulbs that were there. She decided to start with the common snapdragon and began to read the directions. Following the direction, she put soil into a medium size pot and planted a few seeds. She placed the pot on a long wooden table and went to fill the watering pail with water from the hose, she then watered the pot. The next plants she planted were the blue eyed iris, the Cape lily, the Persian shield, tulip and rain lily. Fai planted, labeled them, and watered them. She looked at the time and decided to get ready to leave.

Fai changed back into her blouse and left the greenhouse.

The sky turned from sky blue to a golden color. She headed to the front of the school. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and dragged to the side of the school between two of the school's buildings. Her capture had one arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream. She closed her eyes.

Fai struggled against her capture, but wasn't strong enough. Her capture then put duct tape over her mouth and shoved onto the wall of one of the buildings, her stomach against the wall. Her capture tied her hands together against her back with rope.

"Hello Fai", said her capture's voice. Fai recognized the voice. It was Fei Wong. He placed his body against her body so that she couldn't struggle as much.

"I can't help myself. You're too beautiful to pass up mostly if you're a virgin", he said. His left hand went up her skirt and started grope her left cheek. Fai truly began to panic. His other hand forced her head to the left side and began to kiss and lick her neck with his mouth.

"Because what your boyfriend did this morning, I'm to take you long and hard. You won't be able to walks for days if not weeks", told Fei Wong. He moved his right hand up her blouse and started to rub her stomach. Fai began to shake.

Fei Wong was about to use his left hand to pull down her underwear, but without warning he was hauled off of her. Fai fell to her knees and looked up to see what had happened. She was surprised to see Kurogane. He was now beating up Fei Wong badly.

"How dare you even think about doing that to her, to any girl? You better hope I kill you fast or you'll be in so much pain that you wish you were dead", threaten Kurogane, hitting him harder with each strike. His face showed complete rage. He kept beating Fei Wong for a long while until he calmed down a bit. Fei Wong was now unconscious and a beat up mess.

Kurogane stood up straight, breathing a bit hard. He then turned and walked up to Fai. He knelt down next to and started to untie her hands and took the duct tape off her mouth. She was shaking a tad harder. Kurogane looked at her with a gloomy expression on his face. He took off his gakuran jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Kurogane. Fai didn't answer.

"Can you get up?" he asked. Fai again didn't answer.

Kurogane wrapped his arms and pulled her to him in a hug. His right hand rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok. He can't hurt you. I'm here", whispered Kurogane, trying to soothe her. Fai then cried onto his chest. She sobbed for awhile.

When she couldn't cry anymore, Kurogane told her, "We need to head home. Can you stand up?" This time, Fai nodded her head. They stood up and saw that Fei Wong had disappeared.

They walked out of the school grounds and slowly headed home. They walked in silence with Kurogane leading the way and Fai a few paces behind him. Kurogane would stop after awhile and wait for her to catch up to him.

After they arrived home, Fai ran to the bathroom and took a long shower, scrubbing herself thoroughly. The house was empty. While she was in the shower, Kurogane went into his room, changed into a dark red t-shirt and black shorts and laid on his bed, listening to her taking a shower. He was starting to shake a bit. He had never been so angry in his life. When he saw what Fei Wong was doing to her and what he was going to do to Fai, he was blinded by his rage.

He heard Fai turning off the shower, leaving the bathroom, and going into her room. Kurogane thought about what to say to her. He waited her to get ready and then left his room and stepped in front of her room's door. He hesitantly knocked on the door and called out to her. "Fai, can I come in?" he asked. There was no answer. Kurogane slowly opened the door and looked into the room.

Kurogane saw Fai wearing a large light green t-shirt and gray sweatpants. She was staring out the window, her hair still damp. He looked at her with a gloomy expression on his face. He walked up behind her and said, "Fai, I'm sorry." Fai gazed up at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" asked Fai.

"Because I told you I would protect you, but I couldn't. He almost raped you and he could have kidnapped you or killed you. I'm sorry", explained Kurogane.

"But you did. He couldn't have done those things to me because you stopped him before he could", whispered Fai. Kurogane looked at her and then out of the blue, he gave her a hug.

Shocked by this, Fai looked at him. "Why do you care so much about me, Kurogane?" she asked.

"Because I think I love. No, I know I love you" told Kurogane. Fai became more shocked from hearing this. He then suddenly kissed her on her lips. The kiss was full of passion and love. Fai shortly recovered from the shock and kissed Kurogane back. They separated their lips so that they could breath. They slightly gasped for air.

"I love you and care for you. I'll do anything and everything I can to protect you", told Kurogane and he laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave you alone for now", said Kurogane, letting for go and turned to leave. He was abruptly stopped when Fai wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Can you stay with tonight, please? I don't want to be alone", asked Fai laying her forehead against his back. He turned in the hug to face her. He placed his left hand on her right cheek; he raised her face up to look at him and stroked the side of her head with his other hand. "Of course I will if you want me to", said Kurogane kissing her forehead again.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. You stay here, I'll be right", told Kurogane, turned and left the room. He came back with some sandwiches and sodas. "Not the most healthy, but it'll do", said Kurogane.

When Hiroshi returned home, Sayuri was in the kitchen preparing dinner. There was a large smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh, I think you should go look into Fai's room", she said.

Hiroshi stared at her and then went upstairs. He went to Fai's room and slowly opened the door. What he saw made he a bit surprised and yet he smiled.

Kurogane was sleeping with his back against her bed and Fai slept on his lap, her back lying against his chest, her legs between his legs, his arms were wrapped around her stomach and her hands were on his hands. Her head was under his chin.

Hiroshi left with a smile on his face, closing the door quietly. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, to see his wife placing dinner on the table. "So what do you think?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"Well, they will make a good couple and if they marry, she'll probably be a fine wife and daughter-in-law and he'll mostly be a fine husband. They be excellent for each other", he answered.

"You are thinking ahead. I was just thinking them as a couple first", told Sayuri.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see", said Hiroshi.

Finally done. I started this yesterday and at 3:00 A.M., I decided to stop for the night and get some sleep. Can't write as well if I'm too tired.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Bye.


	8. Chapter Seven: Uncertain and Jealousy

Thank you for those who read and special thanks to the Three Kitties, Phoenix-Dragon, Sarablack10, and ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy.

I should also tell you that I can't always update everyday. I have school, work, a social life, and I made sleep and also my mid-terms are coming up. Sorry, I wish I could, but we can't always get what we want. I'll try though. That's all I can say.

I also need help with ideas for this story, but they might not be used. Also I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Seven: Uncertain and Jealousy

On Friday before school, Fai was in the green houses watering the plants in the pots.

Since Tuesday, she has planted rose periwinkle, dahlia, Venus flytrap, blue daze, purple coneflower, queen-of-the-meadow, Gulf muhlygrass, Lindheimer's muhlygrass, cinnamon fern, four o' clock, and arctic fire. Some of plants started to sprout a little. She decided stop planting until the other plants grew more.

As she was watering, Fai heard a knock on the greenhouse door. She set the pail on the table and went to the door and saw Kurogane there. She unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hi Kurogane", greeted Fai and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just checking on you. Seems that you've been working hard", he said looking at all the pots and sprouts.

"Yeah. I'll take time for them to be larger, but I'm up to it", she said and told, "You don't have to check up on me. I'll be fine. I've always locked the door when I come in and after school; I wait for you to pick me up."

"I know, but I don't want anything else to happen to you anymore. I just want to make sure you're alright. I love and care about you", told Kurogane, placing his right hand on her left cheek and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Fai looked away from him.

Kurogane had a confused expression on his face and asked, "Is something wrong, Fai?"

Fai looked at him and told, "It's just that I don't know what to do. I've never had a boyfriend or anything like this ever. I don't know think I would make a good girlfriend for you. I'm sorry." She looked away from him again.

Kurogane looked at her, first with a surprised looked and then with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him in a hug. Fai looked at him, shocked. Kurogane looked at her with a grin on his face and said, "You don't have to worry about that. I've also never had a girlfriend before and I don't care about any of that. I'll be the first one to love you like that because I do love you in everyway possible that I can think of."

Fai looked at him still a bit shock. "I don't know what to say", she said.

"Then don't say anything", said Kurogane as he lowered his face so close to her face and kissed her on the lips. At first Fai didn't do anything, but a moment later she kisses back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

About a minute later, their lips came apart, but they didn't step out of the hug. They slowly recover their breath and Fai placed her hear over his heart, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she said back.

"Unfortunately, we better get to class. We have about fifteen minutes until class starts", said Kurogane, a little upset. Fai nodded and went to get her bag. They left the greenhouse and Fai locked the door. They walked to class hand in hand.

As they walked through the hall, there were those who stared at them and surprised. Some didn't think Kurogane would really have a girlfriend and mostly not someone as beautiful as Fai.

Fai felt people staring at him and she stiffing up a bit.

Kurogane felt this and looked at her and asked, "What is wrong?"

Fai looked at him and said, "I don't like being stared at."

Kurogane had an understanding expression on his face and took his hand out of her hand. He then wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "There is nothing to worry about. Just forget about them. They just like looking at something new and different", he told her.

"Alright", said Fai and they continued to class in silence.

School went on and it was homeroom. Fai and Kurogane were separated on cleaning duty. Fai had to help clean the classroom and Kurogane had to help clean the gym.

As Fai swept the classroom, two girls came up to her.

One girl was 5'5 with light brown that went down to her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. The other girl was 5'6 with waist long black hair and brown eyes. When the other student saw them, they left knowing there would be trouble, all except for Fai.

Both girls walked up to Fai and the girl with light brown hair said, "Hey you."

Fai turned to them and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong. Why are you hanging around Kurogane?" the other girl asked.

"He is my boyfriend", answered Fai.

The two girls looked like them were going to have a fit.

"What gave the notion that Kurogane would ever want you as his girlfriend? He could do way better them you", insulted the girl with light brown hair.

Fai was a little hurt and said, "But he was the one who said that he loved me and I love him."

"That's a lie. Kurogane would never say something like that to someone like you", told the black hair girl.

"How about you two leave her alone", called out a voice.

They looked to the door and saw Tomoyo there.

"Stay out of this, Tomoyo", told the black hair girl.

"Yes it is. You're picking on one of my friends. Both of you are just jealous that Kurogane likes Fai and not either of you. That doesn't give you the right to pick on her. Kurogane would never go out with you two anyway", told Tomoyo and then said, "Now leave her alone."

The two girls looked at each other and then left. Tomoyo watched them leave and then walked up to Fai.

"Don't worry about those two. They are just jealous that Kurogane is giving his attention to a girl that's not them", said Tomoyo. Fai nodded.

Tomoyo walked and picked up a broom. "I'll help you finish", said Tomoyo as she began to sweep. "Thank you", said Fai.

"No problem", smiled Tomoyo and said, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Fai looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Why?"

"Because of you, Kurogane has been acting different. He has been a bit more talkative and happy. That is caused by being with you. You kind of soften him up and not on guard as much", told Tomoyo as she swept. Fai thought about this and kept on sweeping.

As the school day ended and club actives were over, Kurogane and Fai were walking home, close to each other and holding hands.

"I held there was a problem during homeroom. What happened?" he asked.

"Two girls were jealous of you and me, but don't worry. Tomoyo told them off", said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Ok, but be careful. Some girls don't quit about these things."

"More things to worry about. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine", told Fai as she placed her cheek on his shoulder and they continued to walk home.

Finally done. Please review. Bye.


	9. Chapter Eight: Talking in Sickness

Sorry I could update the last chapter yesterday. Computer problem. Good thing is that you'll two chapters to read today. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Also the two girls were not Sakura or Himawari. They were random girls that I made up.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Eight: Talking in Sickness

Two weeks had passed since the two girls tried pick a fight with Fai and not much has happened. Some of the plants in the greenhouse have grown a lot, some more than other. A few already had some leaves. This is all thanks to Fai.

She had just finished watering the plants before school started and was now heading to class. As Fai was walking, she didn't feel well at all. Her vision was hazy and she felt a little dizzy. She was staggering as she walked to the school entrance.

As she entered the school, Fai saw Kurogane to the right side of the entrance. She stared at him.

When Kurogane saw Fai, he could tell that something was wrong. He saw that Fai looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Is something wrong, Fai? You don't look well", he said, worried.

Fai smiled at him and said, "I'm fine, Kurogane. Just a bit tired. We better get to class."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse's office", said Kurogane.

"I'm ok. Lets just head to class", said Fai. They headed to class, Kurogane was still worried.

As school went on, Kurogane watched Fai throughout the day. She still looked like she was going to pass out. When school ended, Kurogane and Fai headed out to the front of the school.

"Fai, I think I should take you home. You look even worse then before. You need to go home and rest so that you can get better", told Kurogane. He tried to put his right hand on her face, but she moved her head out of its way.

"Fine. I'll go home, but you should go to club. I don't want to cause trouble for you. I'll be ok", said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Fine, but if you think that you can't make it, stay in the school and we can walk home together." He then gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry. See ya", waved Fai and walked off the school grounds. Once she was out of Kurogane's sight, Fai leaned against the gates wall and was breathing sort of hard. She felt exhausted, but she didn't want Kurogane to worry even more about her then he already was. She knew she couldn't make it home, she didn't want to wait for Kurogane and have him worry about her so she headed to the closes place where she had wanted to go for awhile. Fai headed to the park. It then suddenly started to rain as she walked.

Kurogane had been thinking Fai as his kendo club went on. When it was done, he hurried home through the rain.

Entering the front door, soaking wet from the rain. He could tell that no one was home, but he checked just in case and he was right. Kurogane grabbed his black rain poncho and Fai's blue rain poncho and an umbrella on his way out.

Kurogane looked around the shopping area and the school, but couldn't find her. He then went to the last place he showed her, the park.

He arrived at the park and he saw Fai swinging lightly on a swing. He walked up to her. He couldn't see her face because she was looking down. She was totally drenched, head to toe, and was shivering quite a bit. Fai was holding tight to the swing chain so not to fall on the ground. She didn't really seem to notice him.

Kurogane set her poncho around her and placed the umbrella over her so that the rain wouldn't hit her anymore. Fai looked up at him.

"Hi Kurogane", she muttered looking away from him and hiding her eyes.

Kurogane looked at her upset and slightly mad at her. "Why didn't you go home?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like I could make it", told Fai.

"Then why didn't you stay and wait for me?" asked Kurogane.

"I didn't want you to worry about me", she told, still not looking at him.

"And you didn't think I would worry even more when I went home and didn't find you?" inquired Kurogane.

Fai shook her head no and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you even more. I tried not to make you concerned about me anymore. I'm sorry." She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

Kurogane suddenly dropped the umbrella and hugged her. Fai's eyes widen slightly.

"Of course I would worry about you. I love and care you. It wouldn't be right if I didn't", told Kurogane. Placed his hands on each cheek and his face expression turn to a surprised look. "Oh no, you're burning up badly. We need to get you home now", said Kurogane.

"Alright", said Fai as she began to stand up, but once she was on her feet, she started to fall forward. Luckily, Kurogane caught her before she fell. Her eyes were closed.

"Fai, are you alright?" asked Kurogane, holding her close in his arms.

Fai opened her eyes, which had a hazy look to them, and looked at him. "I just feel really dizzy", told Fai and she closed her eyes and was unconscious.

Kurogane swiftly picked the umbrella and placed Fai on his back and carried the umbrella with one hand to cover both of them. He went as quickly as he could home with Fai on his back.

Arriving to an empty house, Kurogane dropped the umbrella to the side of the door and took off his shoes. He ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He set Fai on the tile floor and grabbed some towels from the cupboard. Kurogane started to dry her off, starting with her hair and face.

When Kurogane dried as much he could, he just placed the towel on top of her head. He then grasped another towel and started to dry her arms. He then accidentally saw her chest and blushed. He could see the outline of her bra. He quickly looked away from them and continued to dry her. Kurogane took another towel to dry her legs. He restrained himself from looking at her anywhere where he wasn't supposed to look.

Fai started to stir awake and she opened her eyes. She looked at Kurogane and asked, "Where am I?"

"We're home. I was just drying you up. You better take a shower and then get to bed. I'll make some soup for you", he said as he stood up and left the bathroom.

Fai watched him leave and started up the shower. After she finishes her shower, Fai with just a towel on went to her room. She still felt hazy and went to just stare out of the window.

Kurogane went upstairs to check on Fai. He walked to her bedroom door and knocked. "Fai, are you alright?" asked Kurogane. No one answered. He knocked a few more times and there still was no answer. He opened the door and saw Fai just in a towel, staring out the window. He blushed at the sight of her, but he knew something was wrong. She just wasn't reacting.

Kurogane slowly walked up to her, still blushing at the site of her. When he was right behind her, he lightly touches her right shoulder with his right hand. Fai slowly reacts to him. Her legs began to shake a tad and she fell back onto Kurogane's chest. He had held onto her shoulders to keep her from falling back even more. He could feel her shiver a bit.

Kurogane picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed and placed her gently on the covers, putting her head kindly on the pillow. He slowly and tenderly moved the covers and sheets from under her and placed them on her.

Kurogane left her room and went down to the kitchen so to stop the soup from overcooking. He then retrieved a large bowl and went back upstairs. He went into the bathroom and put cold water into the bowl and the grabbed a washcloth. Kurogane walked back into Fai's room. He placed the bowl on the desk and soaked the washcloth in the cold water and squeezed the extra water out. Kurogane then placed the wet washcloth on Fai's forehead.

"Kurogane, Fai, I'm home", called out Sayuri as she arrived home.

Kurogane went downstairs and to his mother.

"Oh hi Kurogane. Where is Fai?" asked Sayuri, looking at her son.

Kurogane sighed and told, "Fai is sick with a high fever. Can you change her into some clothes? She fainted with only a towel on and I don't think I'm the right person to do it."

Sayuri gasped sadly and said, "Of course. Poor girl." She then went upstairs.

When Sayuri came down, she said, "Poor girl. Her fever is really high. Kurogane, can you please stay with her tonight?"

Kurogane looked at with a shock expression on her face. "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't want her to stay alone tonight. She could need something or she might get worse", she answered.

"I will", said Kurogane and he went up to Fai's room.

Kurogane opened the door and went to the side of her bed. He took the washcloth, soaked it again, squeezed the excess water out and placed it on Fai's forehead.

Fai stirred a bit and a single word came out of her mouth. "Yuui", she said.

Done. Hopefully it's good. Please review. Bye.


	10. Chapter Nine: Tears for the Dead

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you are enjoying it. I was thinking an idea for my next story when I'm done with this one, but I won't tell you.

Guess what? It's my Brother's 21st Birthday. Cheers!

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Nine: Tears for the Dead

It was the next day, a Saturday, and Fai's fever went down a little. Kurogane had stayed by her side for most of the night until his parents told him to go to sleep in his room so that Fai could rest in peace.

Morning had arrived and Kurogane stepped out of his room, going to Fai's room to check on her. He had barely slept that night, thinking about two things in his mind.

One was that he was worried about Fai and the other was what she said last night in her sleep.

'Yuui. Who was this Yuui?' thought Kurogane. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to ask Fai when she was better, but he didn't want to pry into something that could cause pain for her. He didn't know what to do.

When he entered her room, Kurogane went to her bed side. Feeling Fai's forehead, he sighed in relief. Her fever was almost gone. Putting his right hand, which was on her forehead, down to her left cheek and he started to gently rub it. Fai's face seemed to relax from this. She slightly turned her check toward his hand. Kurogane gave a little smile at seeing this. He set on his knees by her bed side and closed his eyes.

Fai started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Kurogane resting next to her.

He was still sitting on his knees and his head rested on his left arm. Kurogane's right hand was still on her left cheek.

Fai smiled at him. She slowly removed his hand from her cheek and set up. Raising her left hand, she tenderly stroked his head, her fingers going through his hair. Fai continually did this. She moved her hand away when he began to stir.

Kurogane raised his head and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was surprised to see a smiling Fai awake, sitting up and looking at him.

"Fai, you're alright", said Kurogane as he stood you and hugged her.

"Have you been here all night?" asked Fai as she placed her head over his heart, listening to his heartbeat.

"I wanted to, but my parents forced me to sleep in my room", told Kurogane as they came apart, but he still held her.

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted you to lose sleep and get sick", said Fai.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that. I don't get sick easily", said Kurogane. He moved so now his back was against the wall and moved her to lie on his chest.

They set like this in silence for awhile. Kurogane was wondering if he should ask her about whom Yuui was.

He sighed and asked, "Fai, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure", said Fai with her eyes closed.

"Last night, when you were asleep, you said something. You said Yuui", told Kurogane and asked, "I was just wondering, who is Yuui? You don't have to tell me."

Fai's eyes snapped opened. She started to tremble in Kurogane's arms and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Fai", said Kurogane, turning her head to face him. Ha was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He then hugged her with her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry", apologized Kurogane, stroking her hair.

"He was my older twin brother", cried Fai and then said, "He's dead."

Kurogane sadly sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Fai. I'm so sorry." He held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Fai then fell asleep.

Finally done. Please review. Good night.


	11. Chapter Ten: News about a Birthday and S

Thanks to those who read and special thanks to those who review this story. Please give me ideas that could improve this story, I might use them.

Thank you for those who wished my brother a Happy Birthday.

I need your help. An idea for a gift for Fai to give to Kurogane for his birthday.

Here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter 10: News about a Birthday and Shopping with Tomoyo

Fai felt better by the following Monday. She and Kurogane were at school and having lunch with Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran.

"So Kurogane, what are you doing for your birthday?" asked Tomoyo. Fai was surprised to hear this.

"Birthday? What birthday?" questioned Fai.

"You didn't know? Kurogane's birthday is in exactly one week from now, February twenty- eight", told Sakura.

"Kurogane, why didn't you tell your own girlfriend about your birthday?" asked Kurogane angrily.

"You know I don't care about birthdays. I wasn't thinking about it", told Kurogane.

"You should care, Kurogane. Birthdays are important. It tells you that you lived for another year", told Syaoran. Hearing this, Fai felt a bit sad.

Kurogane saw this and held her left hand with his right hand out of the other's view. Fai gave him a side glance.

When school ended, Kurogane and Fai were heading to the front of the school to get to their clubs.

"I'm sorry about what Syaoran said", said Kurogane.

"It's alright, he didn't know, but why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" asked Fai.

"I really don't care about it and with everything that's been happening, I forgot", told Kurogane. He then thought about something.

"When is your birthday, Fai", he asked.

"It's on March tenth", told Fai.

"Wow, you're not that much older than me. I thought you were a few months younger than me", said Kurogane.

They arrived at the front of the school and faced each other.

"What should I get for your birthday?" asked Fai.

"You don't have to get me anything, alright. I don't really want anything anyway", told Kurogane and said, "I have to go. See ya." He then kissed her on the cheek and left.

Fai watched him for awhile and then headed to the greenhouse, thinking of what to get for Kurogane.

Before she entered the greenhouse, someone called out, "Hey Fai." Fai turned to see Tomoyo coming toward her.

Tomoyo came up to her and then asked, "Do you know what you're getting for Kurogane's birthday?"

"No, I don't", answered Fai.

"Would you like to go shopping this Saturday with me so we can find a present for him?" asked Tomoyo.

"But I don't have any money", told Fai.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll pay for it if you do something for me", said Tomoyo.

"Are you sure?" questioned Fai.

"Yeah, I'm sure", answered Tomoyo.

"I guess it will be alright", said Fai.

"Great, I'll pick you up at Kurogane's place this Saturday at 11:00A.M. Is that alright?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure', answered Fai.

"Great, I'll see ya", waved Tomoyo and then she left.

Fai entered the greenhouse and went to the shed to change. A smile was on her face.

When Saturday arrived, Fai was ready ten minutes before eleven.

Fai was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and a white knee long skirt with black leggings and black slip-on shoes.

She was waiting by the door when Kurogane came downstairs, in a black t-shirt and black sweatpants, and saw her.

He walked up to her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Tomoyo is taking me shopping", answered Fai. Kurogane's face expressed worry.

Fai saw this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that Tomoyo goes a little crazy when she shopping with someone", told Kurogane.

"What do you mean?" asked Fai. Before he could answer, the doorbell rang.

"That's her. See ya", said Fai and went out the door. Kurogane felt sorry for her.

Arriving at a large shopping mall, Fai and Tomoyo entered. All around were so many people and stores.

"Come on, lets go", said Tomoyo, grabbing Fai's right hand with her left hand and pulled her deeper into the mall.

"Tomoyo, I don't even know what to get for Kurogane's birthday", told Fai.

"Don't worry about that. That'll be the first thing to look for", said Tomoyo.

"First thing? What else are we here for?" questioned Fai.

"You'll see", said Tomoyo with a sneaky grin.

They looked around the mall until Fai found something that she liked to give to Kurogane.

"Well, now that we have that done, we can go do the other thing we are here for", said Tomoyo, her sneaky smile coming back.

"And what is that?" asked Fai.

Tomoyo looked at her straight in Fai's eyes. She then suddenly said, "I want to dress you up in different outfits that I have designed. It could be a way for you to pay me back. Can I please?"

Fai looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. "Uh….I guess that will be alright", said Fai, unsure.

"Yay", cheered Tomoyo. She then grabbed Fai again and pulled her out of the mall. They went to the car that they were brought in. Tomoyo's driver drove them to Tomoyo's mansion.

Fai was shock at seeing Tomoyo's house. "This has to be the biggest mansion that I have ever seen", she said with a surprised look.

"Didn't Kurogane tell you? My mother owns the largest toy business in Japan", told Tomoyo as she led Fai into her mansion.

Entering the mansion, a small row of maid greeted them. The mansion looked like palace with its beautiful carpets, furniture, and other objects. Fai followed into Tomoyo's room.

It was a large room with a queen size bed and a huge window that opened to a balcony. The room was filled with a giant dresser and a numerous quantity of stuff animals. A big TV was crossed her bed and a sizable TV stand. On one wall next to the bed was a door.

"Wow", said Fai with a shock expression on her face.

"You just stay here for a moment, I'll be right back", said Tomoyo and she went through the door that was next to her bed.

Fai continually looked around the room and stopped at one of the stuff animals. She went to the toy and picked it up. It was a medium size stuffed black cat with a golden bell around its neck, tied by a black ribbon.

It brought memories to Fai and she stared at it. She didn't even hear Tomoyo coming in and walk up to her.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tomoyo. Fai slightly jumped in surprised at this.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I didn't hear you coming back", apologized Fai.

"It's alright. It seems that you like that black kitty", said Tomoyo.

"Oh, it's just that it reminds me of a toy I once had when I was really little", told Fai.

"Really. What happened to it?" asked Tomoyo.

"I lost it a long time ago", told Fai and then said, "Well, let's get this thing started."

"Alright. Just come with me", said Tomoyo, leading Fai to the door next to her bed.

Entering the room, Fai was again surprised by this room. It was filled by clothes, fabrics, sewing equipment, a changing room, and other materials.

Fai looked at the clothes and asked, "You made all these clothes?"

"Yes", answered Tomoyo and them said; "Now let's get started and if you like, you can keep some of the outfits."

They started with Tomoyo giving Fai an outfit and Fai going into the changing room to put on the outfit. They did this for hours and Fai started to become tired. After several hours of this, Fai was done and Tomoyo made her keep many of the outfits.

They returned back to Kurogane's houses a little before 9:00 P.M. and Fai had fallen asleep on the way. Kurogane came out and carried Fai back to her room, placing her on her bed, under the covers and sheets and took off her shoes and socks. Tomoyo placed Fai's new clothes in her room, next to the dresser.

"How many clothes did you buy?" he asked.

"None. All the clothes are my designs", answered Tomoyo.

"Then what did you buy at the mall?" asked Kurogane.

"That is none of your business", told Tomoyo. Kurogane sighed.

"Well, I better be going. See ya Kurogane", waved Tomoyo and she left.

Kurogane watched for her leave and then looked back at Fai. He smiled at her.

"Good night, Fai", he whispered, giving her a kiss on her lips and then he left.

Finally done. Hope you liked it. Good night.


	12. Chapter Eleven: His Birthday Surprise

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. News about a chapter that is coming soon may have some lemon. I don't know when, it depends on how the story goes. Also, you are going to see Fai in a cute outfit in this chapter.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Eleven: His Birthday Surprise

Kurogane's birthday finally arrived, but unfortunately, they had to go to school.

Entering the classroom, Kurogane and Fai saw several cards on his desk. Walking to his desk with Fai behind him, Kurogane took all the cards and throw them into the trash.

"They do it every year and I do the same thing. Can't they take a hint", said Kurogane.

"That's your opinion, but I think it's kind of sweet", said Fai.

"I don't care", said Kurogane, sitting at his desk with a sigh.

As lunch came around, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran came gave their presents to Kurogane.

"Come on, open them", smiled Tomoyo.

"Fine", said Kurogane. He started to open them. He had received a long designer jacket from Tomoyo, which she made herself, a new backpack from Sakura, and the new volume of a manga series that Kurogane has been reading from Syaoran.

"Thanks, you really shouldn't have", said Kurogane.

"It's not a problem", said Sakura.

"Have you given Kurogane your gift yet, Fai?" whispered Tomoyo.

"Not yet. I'm giving it to him tonight", muttered Fai, watching Kurogane as he was talking to Syaoran.

"Can you do a favor for me?" asked Tomoyo, quietly.

"I guess. What is it?" asked Fai.

Tomoyo looked at Kurogane and then back at Fai. She then whispered into Fai's right ear. As Tomoyo spoke in her ear, Fai started to blush a bit on her face.

Tomoyo then moved away from Fai's ear and asked, "Will you do it?"

Fai's face was blushing a bit more and answered, "I guess I will." Tomoyo cheered silently to herself.

Kurogane walked up to them and saw Fai's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" answered Fai.

As the day started to end, Kurogane and Fai returned home, where his parents had surprised them with a small birthday party.

The party went into the night. Kurogane and Fai went into their rooms after the party.

Kurogane had changed into a light white t-shirt and black baggy shorts for bed. He was about to get into bed when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in", said Kurogane with his back to the door.

"Ah…. Kurogane, I' here to give you your birthday present", told Fai, nervously.

"I told you, Fai, you didn't have to give me a present", said Kurogane as he turned around. When he saw Fai, his face immediately turned red. He has never seen anything look so cute.

Fai was wearing knee long snow white dress that was softly crinkled and had short sleeves. The dress slightly tightens around Fai's figure. Her hair was tied into little ponytail by a small snow white bow. She wore ebony black dress shoes and around her neck was an ebony black chocker necklace with a silver heart that was connected by a short silver chain. Her hands were behind her, holding Kurogane's small wrapped gift.

Fai wasn't looking at him, she was so nervous and a bit embarrass because she has never wore anything like this before. Kurogane was so shock to see her like this.

"I… I don't think I'm properly dressed for this", said Kurogane.

Fai gave a little giggle from hearing this.

"Tomoyo told me to wear this when I was going to give you your gift", told Fai and then said, "Here", and held out the wrapped present to him.

"I don't think I need a gift anymore. Its enough just to see you wearing this, but thank you", he said taking the gift from her. Fai blushed when she heard him say that.

Kurogane removed the wrapping paper and saw that there was a small box. He then opened the box and saw that there was a half dollar coin shape, mahogany wood pendant with an Asian dragon craved into it and was held by a velvet chain with connected by a metal clasp.

"You don't have to like it. I can return it if you want", said Fai, looking away from him.

Kurogane looked up from the pendant and at Fai. He surprised her by giving her a hug.

"I love it. Thank you", said Kurogane, kissing her on the lips with a passionate kiss. Their lips were like that for few moments. Their kiss broke and they slightly gasped for air.

Kurogane had to hold himself back from doing anything to her.

"Happy Birthday Kurogane and good night" said Fai.

"Good night, Fai", said Kurogane and she went back to her room.

Done. Please review.

Also, can someone please draw Fai in the outfit I described and send it to me, please.

Good night.


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Helping Hand and Her B

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. News about a chapter that is coming soon may have some lemon. I don't know when, it depends on how the story goes.

Here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Twelve: A Helping Hand and Her Birthday

As Fai's Birthday started to come around, Kurogane didn't know what give her. He wanted to give her something special, but he didn't know what that could be or where to look for something like that.

The Monday before Fai' birthday, it was before class began and Kurogane was waiting for Fai to finish taking care of the plants in the greenhouse.

"Hey Kurogane", called out someone. He looked to see Tomoyo coming toward him. Kurogane nodded to her.

"Have you figured out what you're going to get for Fai's birthday yet?" she asked. Kurogane sighed and shook his head no.

"Well, I know what would that be?" asked Kurogane.

"It would be this", said Tomoyo, pulling out of her backpack the stuffed black cat toy with the bell that Fai saw a few weeks ago.

"And why would that be the perfect gift for Fai?" asked Kurogane.

"When Fai was at my house awhile ago, she this toy and told me that she had one just like it when she was little", told Tomoyo.

Kurogane was surprised to hear this. He then tried to imagine when Fai was a little girl and how cute she must have been.

"Why are you giving this to me instead of giving it to her for her birthday?" asked Kurogane, looking at straight at Tomoyo.

"Well first, I have already decided what to give to Fai and second, I thought it would be better for you to give it to her since you are her boyfriend", told Tomoyo and then she asked, "Will you be giving it to her or not?"

Kurogane looked at the toy and then decided. "Sure", he said and then asked, "But what's it going to cost?"

"Oh Kurogane, it'll cost nothing. I think having Fai wear that adorable outfit when she was giving you her gift is enough. I bet she was really cute when you saw her in it", said Tomoyo, a sneaky smile on her face. Hearing this, Kurogane's mind went back to the image of Fai in that outfit and his face went slightly red. He tried to hide his blushing face and took the toy, placing it into his backpack.

When Kurogane and Fai arrived home, he went straight into his room and took the toy out of his backpack, placing it on his desk.

He left to his room and quietly went downstairs to his mother. Finding his mother in the kitchen starting in dinner, he asked, "Hey mother, where is some wrapping paper I can use?"

Sayuri turned to him and asked, "Why would you need wrapping paper?"

"It's just that I…I need it for", stuttered Kurogane.

Sayuri stopped him and said, "You need to wrap Fai's present, right." Kurogane nodded.

"Bring the gift down here and I'll help", told Sayuri. Kurogane nodded and went back upstairs.

When he came back with the toy, Sayuri had some light blue wrapping paper, a white ribbon, a small cardboard box, tape, and scissors.

Sayuri looked at the toy and said, "That is such a cute toy. I can't imagine you getting it though."

"Tomoyo gave it to me to give to Fai", told Kurogane.

"Well, that is nice of her", said Sayuri.

They finished wrapping the gift and Kurogane placed it in his room, hiding it under her bed.

When it was finally Fai's birthday, Kurogane and Fai were head to school. While walking to school, Kurogane kept holding her close to him and Fai didn't mind at all.

When it was lunch, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran gave their gifts to Fai. She had received a pretty silver charm bracelet with little silver charms. The charms were of a kitten, a puppy, a pony, a bird, and a turtle. From Syaoran, she receives a book on gardening.

When she was about the gift from Tomoyo, she was stopped.

"Don't open it now. Open it when you get home", told Tomoyo. Fai nodded.

When they returned home, Kurogane and Fai go to their rooms. Kurogane went to get Fai's present from him and Fai went to open the gift from Tomoyo.

When Fai saw the gift, she is so surprised by how beautiful it is. A sudden knock come at the door and Fai hid the gift back into the box which it was in.

"Come in", she called out. Kurogane entered the room with the wrapped gift in his hand.

"I just came to give you your birthday gift. I hope you like it", said Kurogane, handing the gift to Fai.

Fai took the gift and set on her bed, opening the gift. As soon as she opened the cardboard box, she was shocked once she saw the gift. She took the black cat out of the box.

"You don't have to like it. Tomoyo said to give it to you and my mother helped wrap it up. I can give it back to Tomoyo if you like it", said Kurogane, not looking at Fai.

Tears started to form in Fai's eyes, but not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. She stood up and hugged Kurogane, placing her arms around him.

"Thank you, Kurogane. I love it", said Fai, crying into his chest. Kurogane looked down at her and smiled, stroking her hair softly.

That night, Kurogane stayed with Fai. She laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around the black cat. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Kurogane watched her as she fell asleep, stroking her cheeks softly. He then kissed her on the top of her head and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Ueno Sakura Matsur

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. This chapter should be good.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Thirteen: The Ueno Sakura Matsuri Festival, Loving One Another, and Washing

"Hey guys are you going to the Ueno Sakura Matsuri Festival?" asked Sakura, during lunch time.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going there the first Sunday of the festival", told Tomoyo.

"What is the Ueno Sakura Matsuri Festival?" asked Fai.

"It's a cherry blossom-viewing festival in Ueno Park where you look at all the cherry blossoms that have bloomed. There are also games, food, and many street shops; there are all kinds of things there. It begins this Saturday and goes on until April fourth. Its kind of fun. Lots of people dressed in beautiful kimonos or clothing", told Tomoyo.

"When are you two going?" asked Syaoran, looking at Kurogane and Fai.

"Not sure yet. Probably on a weekend. My parents haven't talked about it yet", said Kurogane.

"Well, you better talk about it soon or you'll miss it", said Tomoyo.

When Kurogane and Fai arrived home, they went to ask his mother about the festival.

"Can we go this Sunday?" asked Kurogane.

"I guess, but that day is your father's police station party so you'll have to go with each other, alright", told Sayuri.

As Sunday came around and at 8:00 A.M., the whole Suwa family and Fai were up and moving around.

Kurogane wore a black men kimono with red Asian dragons design with a black kaku obi with a white stripe and black zori sandals. As always, he wore the dragon pendant that Fai gave him around his neck.

Kurogane was downstairs with his father waiting for Fai and his mother, who were still getting dress.

Hiroshi wore his police uniform.

"We'll be back tomorrow after noon, alright", told Hiroshi.

"Ok", said Kurogane.

"Don't be out too late", told Hiroshi.

"I know, Father", said Kurogane.

"I know, but it's alright to be reminded", said Hiroshi. Kurogane nodded.

"You two ready", called out Sayuri from upstairs.

"Yeah", called back Hiroshi.

Sayuri was the first to come down. She wore a solid red tomesode with a solid black fukuro obi and black zori sandals. Her obi was tied in an obimakura knot. Her hair was in a tight bun, tied by a tsumami kanzashi with fabric peach blossoms.

Hiroshi want up to her and said, "Beautiful as always." He then kissed her right cheek. Sayuri then looked up the stairs and called out, "Come on down Fai."

Slowly coming down, Fai looked breath taking to Kurogane.

Fai was wearing a black furisode with what seems like a tree branch with hundreds of

pink cherry blossoms that covered most of the furisode and the sky blue fukuro obi was tied in a chōchō musubi or butterfly knot and was also covered with several pink cherry blossoms with a pale blue obi-jime tied around the obi. She also wore black zori sandals. The hair on the right side of her face was held back by a pink cherry blossom tsumami kanzashi. In her fukuro obi was a white Japanese style folding fan decorated with pink cherry blossoms. Around her neck was a black chocker with a single cherry blossom on it.

Kurogane's face turned slightly red from how beautiful she was.

"Does she look so beautiful", said Sayuri.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Well, now you two don't stay out to late and have fun. Bye", said Hiroshi. They then both left in the car.

Kurogane and Fai stood next to each other in silence.

Kurogane was the first to speak. "You look very beautiful, Fai", he said, looking at her still red in the face.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, Kurogane", said Fai, looking at him.

Their eyes stared at each other. "We better go, Fai. We don't want to miss anything, right", Kurogane said.

They both left the house and headed to the train station. They took the train to Ueno Station which took about two hours. On the train, people, mostly guys, stared at Fai with their faces blushing. Fai was sort of uneasy from their stares.

Kurogane saw this and said, "Their looking at you because you're beautiful." Fai nodded her head, but was still uneasy. Kurogane then stared at the people who were staring at Fai and give them a look that told them to mine their business. They automatically turned away.

They arrived at Ueno Park around 12:00P.M., and went to get some food. They went to an okonomiyaki stand and bought two. Fai had shrimp okonomiyaki and Kurogane had meat okonomiyaki. They set at the food stand and started to eat.

"How is it?" asked Kurogane.

"It's alright", said Fai.

"I was wondering, where did you get that furisode?" asked Kurogane.

"It was the present that Tomoyo gave to me for my birthday", told Fai.

They finished eating and began to walk around. The whole park was filled with trees that were loaded with pink cherry blossoms. They walked around the park, looking around. They saw the statue of Saigo Takamori walking his dog, Kiyomizu Kannondo Temple,

the tomb site of the Shogi-Tai, the Toshogu Shrine, and the Temple of Benten.

By the time they saw all this, it was a little after 4:00P.M. They decided to look for Tomoyo. The park was starting to get more crowded as it started to get late.

Kurogane and Fai were again standing by Kiyomizu Kannondo Temple, still looking for Tomoyo, when they heard someone calling out to them. They turned to see Tomoyo coming toward them.

Tomoyo was wearing a purple furisode that was decorated with plum blossoms and a solid yellow fukuro obi and a golden obi-jime and the obi was tied the same as Fai's obi. Her hair was tied back with a plum blossom tsumami kanzashi. She wore black zori sandals and held a black Japanese folding fan decorate with plum blossoms.

Tomoyo saw Fai in the furisode she made and cheered in joy. "You look so beautiful, Fai", she exclaimed.

They walked around the park. They ate chichi dango and wagashi with different flavored ramune.

It was starting to get dark around 6:00P.M., and they headed to the Shinobazu Pond for the lighting of the bonbori (paper lanterns). The lanterns were all around the pond and at the pond were all types of shows like dancing, tricks, and all other kinds.

Throughout the whole festival, Kurogane kept staring at Fai, looking at how even more beautiful than she usually does. His body started to react in strange ways and he began to have problems controlling himself.

They left Ueno Park around 10:00P.M. Tomoyo driver took her home and Kurogane and Fai walked to Ueno Station.

They arrived home close to midnight and that was when Kurogane was losing control of himself. They went upstairs and were going to their rooms. He had just opened his door, but stopped and then suddenly, Kurogane stopped her as she was about to open her door by grabbing her left wrist with his right hand.

Fai looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong, Kurogane?"

Suddenly Kurogane kissed her on her lips with force and compassion. Fai was surprised by this, but soon recovered and kissed him back. He then used his tongue and licked her lips, asking her for entrance. Fai looked at him and then closed her eyes, opening her lips. Kurogane's tongue entered her mouth and started to taste her and learn every part of her mouth. Fai's tongue went to Kurogane's tongue and they rubbed against one another. They broke apart from their kiss for air.

They kissed again like before. Kurogane's hands, which were around her waist, began to untie the obi-jime and the fukuro obi. They both fell to the ground around her. Kurogane and Fai, still kissing each other, started to walk into Kurogane's room.

Once in Kurogane's room, he shut the door and pushed Fai until her back was against the door. Still kissing each other, Kurogane's hands started to lower the furisode until it was off her shoulders and he then let go of the furisode and it fell to the ground.

Kurogane then removed his lips from her lips and started to kiss and lick from her jaw line to her neck, slowly. Fai gasped as his continued to do this to her neck. He then started to remove the hadajuban and then the nagajuban from her body and the only thing she had on now was white underwear. He then takes off the tsumami kanzashi from her hair, dropping it the clothing.

Kurogane moved away from her to look at her body and a deep blush appeared on his face.

Fai's whole body was very light, but still had color. She was thin with a slight hourglass figure with large C cup breasts. There were no bumps, marks, or scars of any sort on her body. Her legs were slender and looked strong. She looked perfect to him.

Fai looked down, away from his face, a bit nervous. Kurogane saw this. He placed his right hand on her chin and raised her head up to face him.

"Beautiful as always", said Kurogane as he place a loving kiss on her lips. He placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer to himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him. They deepen their kiss.

Coming apart for air, Fai started to untie the kaku obi and removed his kimono. She removed all his clothes until he was only wearing his black boxers.

Kurogane's body was completely tanned and was strong. His body was solid muscle. He had small scars that were almost unnoticeable.

Fai's face was as red as Kurogane's face when she was looking at Kurogane's body.

Kurogane pulled her close to him and started again to kiss and lick her neck. He began to move down, where he started to give her small love bites around her collarbone. This causes Fai to moan a bit. Kurogane then licks the small bite marks and started to kiss, lick, and nip her neck and then gives her a full on kiss on her lips.

They kiss for awhile and came apart for air. Kurogane then takes her to his bed and lays her down on his bed with her head on his pillow. Next, he lies on top of her, using his arms and legs to hold his weight off of her. They repeatedly kiss each other, with each kiss becoming deeper. He then leans up off her and sits on her waist. He looks down at her.

Fai's face was flushed and her breathing is a little labored. Her body seems to glow from the moonlight beaming through the window from the full moon.

Kurogane then used his right hand to move the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Fai looked up at him and raised her right hand, placing it on his left cheek. She then moves her other hand on the side of his head, stroking him gently. He leans back down onto her, but not all the way.

He raises his right hand and slowly lowered it down to her left breast, but stopped himself, not sure if he should. Placing her right hand on his left cheek, Fai reassured him that it was alright. Kurogane started to fondle her breast. He then began to knead it like a baker would to bread dough. As he does this, moans and groans come out from Fai's mouth. Kurogane then began to rub his thumb on her nipple and it started to become hard. From this, a high moan comes from her mouth.

Kurogane stopped using her hand on her breast and moved it back onto the bed. He lowered his head and used his tongue on her breast by licking her nipple. He started to suck her nipple and then he bit her nipple hard. Fai gasped in pleasure from this.

He then moved his head to the other breast and started to lick and nip her breast. Fai moaned in pleasure. She placed her hands on his head and slightly pushed his head down. He left small bite marks on her breasts.

Kurogane began to move down from her breast and kisses, licks, and nips down to her stomach. On her stomach, Kurogane began to nip her hard all over. Fresh marks started to appear. Kurogane began to go back up until he was back to her face. He then placed a forceful kiss on her lips.

Fai suddenly felt something poke on her thigh.

Kurogane leaned up off of her and started to take off her underwear. Fai helped by bending her knees. After taking off her underwear, Kurogane took off his boxers. Now they were naked.

Kurogane lay back onto Fai. His eight inch manhood was lying against her thigh again.

He kissed Fai again with another forceful kiss and repositioned himself. He now had his manhood near her womanhood.

Kurogane took his lips off her lips and said, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's your decision and I'll go with what ever you choose to do, alright."

Fai looked at Kurogane and reached up for him, pulling him into a kiss, giving him her decision. She then broke the kiss and lay back down. His hands held onto her hands, their fingers entwined.

Kurogane was hesitant at first and after a few moments, he shoved into her with a bit of speed and now about half of his manhood was in her

Fai's eyes went wide in pain. She opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't. It felt like she was being torn into pieces. She tightens her grip on his hands. Tears form in her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

Kurogane saw this and said, "Oh Fai, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry." He was about to pull out of her, but she stopped him by wrapping her arms around him and holding him down.

"Don't…stop….Just…keep…going", she stuttered.

"But Fai", he was then cut off by her lips kissing his lips.

Their lips broke apart. Fai looked at him and still stuttering, said, "I…love…you…Please…keep…going."

Kurogane, understanding, nodded his head. He slowly pulled out and slowly thrust back into her and he repeatedly did this. Fai was still in pain and cried.

Then suddenly her pain turned into astonishing pleasure. She moaned in pleasure with his ever thrust.

"Faster", begged Fai. Kurogane smiled at her and thrust into her faster and harder. The bed shook a bit. Fai's moans became more seductive and high pitched.

They let go of each others hands. Kurogane placed his hands on her hips and Fai put her hands through his hair.

Kurogane and Fai started to kiss each others with open mouths and tongues. Fai started to thrust with Kurogane and they had a rhythm together. It felt like they would go on forever. Each of them moaned and groaned in pleasure as they continually thrust. Neither closed their eyes so that they could watch the other.

They began to thrust as fast and hard as they could. The bed shook like an earthquake. Their moans were at their loudest. The pleasure they felt was like heaven. They felt like they were going to burst.

Finally, Fai was the first to explode. Her walls tighten around Kurogane's manhood which caused him to make a high pitch moan. He continued to thrust as fast and as hard as he could into her. About twenty minutes later, Kurogane at last exploded in to her and caused Fai to also make a high pitch moan. He gently fell on her with his head next to her head on her left side. Both of their breathing was labored. He was still inside her.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurogane.

"Just sore", said Fai.

Kurogane slowly pulled out of her and fall next to her on her left side. He automatically fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was still dark. He set up and looked around to see that Fai was gone. He heard the shower on so he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The door was open and he heard crying. Kurogane went inside and saw Fai leaning against the shower wall. She was scrubbing blood off her lower body with a washcloth. Tears on her face were mixed with water from the shower.

"Fai, are you alright? Is that from us doing it?" asked Kurogane. Fai didn't answer.

Kurogane went up to the shower and set into the bathtub with her. He stepped next to her and hugged her. He then set down in the bathtub and had her sit in front of him. Kurogane took the washcloth from her and started to clean the rest of the blood off her lower body. Fai kept crying and was shaking a bit.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

Fai nodded and told, "Mostly my lower body." Kurogane pulled her to him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should have been gentler or something. I'm sorry", said Kurogane.

"It's alright. I told you what I wanted. It was nice though", said Fai, snuggling closer to Kurogane. He felt her still shaking.

"Stay here", said Kurogane as he stood up. He went to get some washcloths and walked back to the bathtub. He set the washcloths at the corner of the tub and took one. Kurogane set on his knees behind Fai with her back facing him and started to wash her back.

"You don't have to do that", told Fai.

"I know, but I want to", said Kurogane.

After a moment in silence, Fai said, "This reminds me of when I was little and Yuui and I would have baths together. We would wash each others backs."

"That's nice", said Kurogane still washing her back.

"Kurogane, when you're done, can I wash your back", asked Fai, not looking at him.

Kurogane smiled at her and said, "Sure that would be nice."

After she washed his back, Kurogane stood up and picked Fai up and set her on the edge of the tub. He went to the cupboard and grabbed some towels. He put one his waist and then started to dry off Fai. Once she was dried off, Kurogane went to get her some clothes and came back after awhile.

When she was finally dressed in a white t-shirt and baggy gray shorts, Kurogane carried Fai to her room.

"Ah Kurogane, can you stay with me?" asked Fai.

Kurogane nodded and said, "I will, just let me change into some clothes, alright." Fai nodded. She set on her bed, waiting for him. He came back wearing a black t-shirt and black baggy shorts.

They went to under the covers and sheets, snuggled close to each other.

"Kurogane, I was wondering, was that your first time also?" she asked.

They stared at each other and Kurogane answered, "Yes that was also my first time."

"Ok, I was just wondering", said Fai, snuggling closer to Kurogane.

And in each others arms, they fell asleep.

Finally done. Started this chapter yesterday and also most ten pages. A chapter this long won't happen much so don't expcet it too much. First time writing a lemon so I hope it was good. Please review. Bye.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: To See One’s Fear

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. This story might be getting interesting, but like I told you, I don't really plan it out.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Fourteen: To See One's Fear

Kurogane and Fai woke up and started to get ready for school. Fai had to go slowly because she was sore.

"You can stay home if you like", told Kurogane standing by the door as Fai came downstairs.

"No, I'm alright. I just have to go slow", said Fai, coming to the door.

As they headed to school, Kurogane had to stop and wait for Fai to catch up. He then thought of something. He went back to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Lean onto me so you won't put as much weight on your legs", told Kurogane. Fai nodded and did as she was told.

School began as usual with not much happened beside some class had a food fight during lunch.

When school ended, Kurogane had to go to the office to deliver some papers for the teacher so Fai headed to the greenhouse with Tomoyo, who wanted to help.

Kurogane was heading to the Kendo Club when someone called out, "Kurogane, please stop." He turned to see Tomoyo running toward him. She stopped in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong? Where is Fai? Why are you not with her?" asked Kurogane.

Tomoyo started to speak. "I don't know what happen, but something scared her. We were just walking out of the school and Fai saw something that freaked her out. She ran into the greenhouse and locked the door. She went into the back and won't get up", told Tomoyo.

Kurogane's eyes widen and said, "Tomoyo, go to the office and get the spare key. I'm heading there now." Tomoyo nodded and they ran to their destination.

Kurogane finally was at the greenhouse door and the door was still locked. He couldn't see Fai and he knocked on the door, hard.

"Fai! Fai, it's me, Kurogane. Open up", shouted Kurogane as he continued to bang on the door.

"Kurogane", called out Tomoyo as she ran to him. She gave him the spare key to the greenhouse. He quickly opened the door.

"Stay here", he told Tomoyo. She nodded and Kurogane went into the greenhouse. He looked around the greenhouse, but couldn't find Fai. He then went into the shed in the back of the greenhouse. The shed light was on and Kurogane saw Fai hiding in the corner of the shed. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head on her knees, shaking in fear.

Kurogane's eyes widen a bit. He slowly walked up to her and set down on his knees in front of her.

"What's wrong, Fai?" asked Kurogane. She didn't answer at first, but she then spoke.

"Him, I saw Him", answered Fai.

"Who is Him?" he asked.

"He the one who put me in that room", told Fai.

Kurogane then asked, "What room?"

"The room that you couldn't hear and no one could hear you. The room where only he could turn on the light. He would just keep me there and sometimes he would forget to turn on the light. He would only come in to feed me when he wanted to and to give me lots of books to read so that I could learn things that you would learn at school. That room was so quiet, dark, and lonely. I don't ever want to go back", told Fai, looking at him.

Kurogane gave her a sad expression on his face. He raised his right hand and began to stroke her head.

"It'll be alright, Fai. You'll never go back, not as long as I'm here", told Kurogane and then said, "Come on. We're going home."

Fai shook her head no and said, "He might still be there. I don't want to see him or him to see me."

Kurogane sighed. He thought about what to do and had an idea.

"I think I have an idea. It's not much, but it might work", said Kurogane. He started to take off his gakuran jacket and placed it over her head.

"Just keep this over your head, alright", told Kurogane. Fai nodded. They stepped out of the shed and walked out if the greenhouse.

Tomoyo was waiting for them. When she saw them, Tomoyo went up to them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. You should get home, Tomoyo. We're heading home", told Kurogane.

"Ok, but if you need anything, call me", said Tomoyo and then left.

Kurogane and Fai started to walk off school grounds and head home. While walking home, Kurogane kept looking around carefully to see if anyone was following them. He couldn't see or sense anyone trailing them.

Arriving home, Fai ran up to her room still wearing Kurogane's gakuran jacket over her head. He slowly followed her and opened the door.

Fai was lying on her stomach on her bed with his jacket covering her. Kurogane set on the bed, next to her and slowly took his jacket off of her.

"Fai, everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure this man won't get near you", told Kurogane.

"But you don't know him. If he wants something, he'll get it even with force. He very strong and smart", told Fai, placing her head on the side of her face and looking at him.

"I don't care. I'll do anything to protect you", said Kurogane, kissing her on her cheek.

"Please don't say that", said Fai.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Trapped

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. This story might be getting interesting, but like I told you, I don't really plan it out.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Fifteen: Trapped

Over a week had passed since the incident and everything was getting back to normal in a way. Kurogane and Fai were still caution when ever they were outside. Kurogane stayed close to her and was alert. Fai was still shook up from the incident.

At school, it was gym class and the boys were outside playing soccer and the girls were playing volleyball.

As class was starting to end, the students were beginning to pick up the equipment. Fai was walking to the equipment room, to put away the basket of volleyballs. What she didn't except was that the door to the equipment room to be closed with her still in it.

Fai ran to the door and started to bang on it. "Help! Someone help", she called out, but no one come. She kept banging the door and shouting, but no one answered. Fai finally quit after awhile and slid down the door onto her knees with tears forming in her eyes.

Kurogane was in homeroom, waiting for Fai. He started to get worried about her. Could something bad happen to her? Could that man have kidnapped her?

Kurogane stood up from his desk and left the classroom. He walked down the hall and headed to the gym.

"Kurogane, what are you doing?" called out someone.

He turned to see Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran coming toward him.

"It's Fai. She hasn't returned to class since gym class ended and I haven't seen her since gym class started. I need to find her", told Kurogane.

"We'll help you look for her", said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

They entered the gym and saw that no one was there.

"Sakura and I will check the girl's locker room", said Tomoyo and they left.

Kurogane and Syaoran started to check the hall where the changing rooms, the offices, and the equipment room were.

Syaoran checked the boy's locker room and Kurogane went to check the equipment room. He took the equipment room key and opened the door.

Turning on the lights, Kurogane's eyes surveyed the room and widen at the sight of Fai.

Fai was sitting the same way when he found her in the shed. This time though, she was a bit scratched up, most likely from tripping and banging into things in the dark. She was also shaking much harder than before.

"Fai", said Kurogane as he ran to her. He hugged her from her from her right side and called out, "I found her. She was in the equipment room."

Kurogane turned to her and said, "Fai, its ok. It's me, Kurogane. Are you alright?" But Fai didn't answer.

"Come on, Fai. Let's get you out of here", he said as he picked her up onto her feet. He couldn't see her eyes because her bangs covered them.

Fai was still shaking and couldn't stand on her feet properly. Kurogane placed her on his back and held onto her by her legs. Fai suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the back of his neck.

"It's alright, Fai. I'm taking you to the nurse's office", told Kurogane.

"Is she alright, Kurogane?" asked Sakura as she, Tomoyo, and Syaoran came running toward them.

"I'm not sure, but I'm taking her to the nurse's office just in case", said Kurogane. They all headed to the nurse's office.

In the nurse's office, the nurse bandaged Fai's scratches and said, "All she needs is to rest a bit. One of you can stay with her."

"Kurogane, you should stay with her", said Syaoran. The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get her uniform from the locker room", said Sakura.

"And I'll get her things from your classroom", said Tomoyo. They then left.

The nurse went into her office and Kurogane set down in a chair, next to the bed Fai laid on.

Tomoyo and Sakura returned with Fai's things and with the nurse's help, they changed her into her school uniform.

About twenty minutes after school ended, Kurogane carried Fai on his back again and walked home. She was still shaking a bit.

When they arrived home to an empty house, Kurogane took Fai to her room and laid her down on her bed. Seeing the black cat toy on her desk, he picked it up and placed it on her left arm. Fai felt the toy and snuggled into it. Kurogane set down on the bed next to her and started to stroke her head. A sad expression appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, Fai. I wished this didn't happen to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you", told Kurogane with his eyes closed.

"It's not your fault", Fai said suddenly.

Kurogane opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. With a sigh in relief, Kurogane placed his forehead on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Fai. I'm sorry", said Kurogane.

"I told you, it's not your fault", told Fai.

"But I'm supposed to protect you. I promised that I would protect you", told Kurogane, closing her eyes. Fai looked at him and then set up. She suddenly kissed him on his cheek and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I love you, Kurogane", said Fai. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Fai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss. When they broke the kiss for air, they held each other close.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: In the Shed and Attacke

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

Also, to answer some people's question, I decided to make Fai a girl because it was different. If you read my first story, _I Love You_, you would know that I don't care about that kind of stuff. I'm a fan of yaoi, yuri, and hentai; it just depends on the couples. Some couples just don't go together in my opinion.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Sixteen: In the Shed and Attacked

Almost a month had passed since Fai was trapped in the equipment room and since then, Fai has been a bit on edge. She would jump when anyone came from behind her and would always be on guard. Kurogane was starting to worry about her. Fai seemed to be really stressed out. He couldn't get her to relax at all. Because of her actions, she would completely exhaust herself and also started to forget to do things.

It was Tuesday after school and the end of after school clubs.

Kurogane was heading to the greenhouse from Kendo Club. At the greenhouse, he saw that the door was open a crack. He was a bit worried so he quickly went in, but was relieved to see that Fai was alright. She was just watering the plants.

He saw that all the plants were doing great. All of the plants that had flowers were blooming and the others looked strong and healthy. They were all beautiful.

'But they don't compare to Fai', thought Kurogane.

Kurogane came up behind Fai and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her until her back was against his chest. Fai sort of jumped and dropped the water pail.

"It's ok, Fai. It's just me", told Kurogane.

Fai turned her head to look at him and said, "Kurogane, you shouldn't sneak up on me."

"I'm sorry, but you really need to relax. It isn't good to stress yourself so much. It's unhealthy", told Kurogane.

"I know, but I just been having some bad feelings that I can't shake off", said Fai.

"It's alright. I love you and I'll do anything I can do to protect you", said Kurogane, placing his forehead on top of her head.

"Please don't say that. I don't want anything bad to happen to you", said Fai.

"Don't worry about that, at least not now", said Kurogane as he started to kiss and lick the right side of her face, down to her neck. His hands started to go up in her blouse and rub her soft skin on her stomach.

"Kurogane, we can't do this here. Someone might see us and then we'll get into trouble", said Fai, trying to stop Kurogane's hands.

Kurogane looked around and saw the shed. He pulled Fai into the shed and turned on the light. When he closed the door, Kurogane gently pushed Fai until her back was against the door. He kissed her with a loving, yet forceful kiss on her lips. He placed his hands on her hips with a tight grip. Her hands started to unbutton his gakuran jacket and the white button shirt. Once both were unbutton, her hands started to feel his chest. Kurogane let go of her hips to take off the jacket and shirt and threw them to the side.

Once their lips were apart, Kurogane started to take off Fai's blouse with her help and then her bra and threw toward his clothes. Her breasts sort of bounced out once the bra was unclasped. Fai's hands began to unbuckle Kurogane's belt and undid his pants. As they did this, Kurogane and Fai kissed each other with a forceful and passionate kiss.

Once their lips came apart, Kurogane started to kiss and lick her neck and started to go down. When he reached her chest, he began to nibble, causing small marks to appear. He then turned himself around so that his back was against the door and he slid down onto the concrete floor, sitting with his legs spread out in front of him. Fai set down on his lap with her legs on either side of him on her knees.

Kurogane then bit Fai's right nipple and slightly pulled it. Fai gave a high pitch moan and arched her back. He let off go of her nipple and started to kiss, lick, and sink his teeth into her other breast. Fai placed her hands on the back of his head and pushed him toward herself. She kept making seductive and high pitched moans and began to breathe in labor.

He started to unzip her skirt and threw to the side. He moved his head up to look at her and his hands moved to her breasts. He began to knead and squeezed them hard. He then placed her nipples between his fingers and squeezed them firmly. Fai again arched her back and a really loud seductive moan came out of her mouth.

Letting go of her breast, Kurogane laid Fai down on the hard, cold concrete floor. A chill crept around her. He lay on top of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. The floor is sort of cold", she told him.

Kurogane then said, "Don't worry. You won't be cold for long."

With her knees bent, Kurogane started to take Fai's black underwear off and tossed it aside. He then began to take off his pants and boxers. Now both of them were nude.

Kurogane ready himself between her legs and then he thrust into her rapidly with his whole manhood in her. Fai gasped loudly and moaned in a very high tone. She felt a bit uncomfortable. Kurogane could tell and didn't move so that she could get comfortable. A few moments later, Fai nodded, telling him that she was ready.

Kurogane began to thrust into her, starting slow. With each thrust, he started to go faster and harder into her. Fai kept moaning, groaning, and gasping in pure pleasure. His hands grabbed to her breasts and squeezed them with much force. Fai arched her back. Sweat that came from their bodies mixed together.

At long last, Fai was the first to explode. Her walls tighten which caused a little resistant. Her back arched even more and a loud moan came from her. Her breathing was much labored. Kurogane continued to thrust into her with even more force. He kept up like this for less than an hour until he exploded into her. Both moaned and arched their backs.

Kurogane lay on top of her, trying to regain his breath with her. He was still inside her.

"That was amazing", said Fai. Kurogane nodded in agreement. He then lifted himself off her, his manhood coming out of her. She gasped in discomfort from this.

He set down next to her and asked, "Would you like to do it again, but a little different?"

"But isn't it late, Kurogane? Won't your parents get mad at you?" she asked.

"I don't care. It's worth getting into trouble if I can feel this with you here", he said and then asked, So, what do you say?" Fai thought about it and asked, "What to I have to do?"

"Just lay on your stomach", told Kurogane.

Fai nodded and flipped over, laying flat on her stomach with her legs spaced out. Kurogane got on top of her and lay down. He kissed, licked, and nipped all over her back. She could feel his manhood on her lower back.

Kurogane set up and separated her cheeks. He positioned his manhood to her hole and started to slowly go in. Fai's eye widen from the pain and discomfort. She arched her back and gasped in pain. He started to thrust slowly and as she began to feel some pleasure, he started to go faster and harder. His hands held onto her shoulders.

They both exploded at about the same time. They rested with Kurogane still in her.

Awhile later, both had put their clothes back on and were heading out of the greenhouse.

And suddenly both of them were hit over the head by something hard from behind.

Finally done. Please people, I need more reviews. Good night.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Him

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. And ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy, I think I fix it a bit.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Seventeen: Him

The first thing Kurogane felt when he woke up was pain in his head. He groaned in pain, his right hand going to the back of his head and feeling a slight bump forming. He stood up and looked at his surroundings.

The room he was in looked like an office. It was a huge room with a large wooden desk with a matching desk chair the set near a large window, which had wires in the glass. The side walls were shelves that were filled with books. The parts of the walls that weren't bookshelves were a light shade of purple. Behind him was a metal door.

Kurogane went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't break the door down so he turned back and walked to the window. The window showed out to a small deserted neighborhood. He knew that he couldn't out without help from someone outside this room.

Suddenly as if something hit the back of his head again, he ran to the door and started to bang on it.

"Fai! Fai, can you heard me? Fai!" he shouted out. He repeatedly did this for awhile, but no answer.

He stopped himself and turned around, with his back against the door and slid down until he set on the floor. Then suddenly something caught his eyes.

On the desk, there was something that looked like a large book. Kurogane walked up towards it and saw that it was a large gray book with silvery markings and no title. He opens the book and saw that it was a photo album.

The first picture he saw was of a family. They all wore matching outfits of white tops and light blue pants or skirts. The father was a man with short dark blond hair and bright blue eyes and wore a button up shirt with work pants and brown loafers. The father was standing next to his wife. The mother had very long light blond hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a white blouse and an ankle long skirt with black heeled shoes. In each of the parents' arms was a toddler. The two toddlers were identical. Both had shoulder long blond hair with bright blue eyes. But what they were wearing was different. The toddler in the mother's arms wore a button up shirt with shorts and brown dress shoes. The toddler in the father's arms was wearing a blouse with a knee long skirt and black heeled shoes. All of them were smiling happy smiles.

Kurogane knew that the girl toddler had to be Fai so the boy toddler had to be Yuui and that the adults were their parents.

He flipped through the pages, looking at each picture. There were several pictures of the twins, like riding their first bike or at school and many other things. He stopped at a picture where what looked like an eight year old Fai, who was wearing a pale blue summer, was standing next to what seemed like an eighteen year old man.

In the picture, the man had shoulder long black hair with golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans. The picture showed the man hugging Fai and both had happy smiles on their faces.

Suddenly Kurogane heard the door being unlocked and opened. Kurogane turned to see the same man that was hugging Fai. The man hadn't changed much, but looked a little older. He had to be like twenty-eight years old.

"Oh, I see that you are awake", said the man.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where is Fai?"shouted Kurogane.

"Oh, I'm being so rude for not telling you my name. I'm Ashura. The other things isn't as important for you to know", told Ashura, walking up to Kurogane.

Kurogane's anger started to rise a bit and he shouted, "Damn it. Tell me where Fai is!"

"I'll take you to her a little later, but first I want to talk with you", said Ashura.

Kurogane's face showed a surprised expression. "Why?" asked Kurogane.

"Well, I want to know about the person who took my Fai's virginity, when I was the one who was supposed to take it. I want to know the person who destroyed all that I have worked for, to make Fai an obedient girl who she was almost was. I want to know the person who ruined my future wife", said Ashura. As he talked, his voice started to show a hint if anger.

Kurogane looked at Ashura with an angry expression. He started to shake in anger.

"You're the one who isolated Fai from the world, who Fai is terrified of. The one who ruined Fai's childhood", said Kurogane and then said, "How can anyone do that to someone and say that you're that person's husband or wife. You're just a monster."

Ashura unexpectedly punched Kurogane across his left cheek. Ashura then took a hand gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Kurogane.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you", told Ashura and then ordered, "Now get up."

"Why?" asked Kurogane.

"I said that I would take you to Fai. Now stand up and put this around your eyes", said Ashura, pulling out a blindfold.

Kurogane did as he was told and they left the office with Kurogane in front with Ashura keeping the gun to Kurogane's back and telling him where to go.

Once they stopped, Kurogane heard a click and a door opening.

"You can take off the blindfold", told Ashura.

Kurogane took the blindfold off and was shock at what he saw.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Tears of Pain

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. What happened to some of my reviewers? (T_T).

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Eighteen: Tears of Pain

What Kurogane saw, shocked him. He saw Fai curled up in a tight ball on a double size bed with no clothes on. Her body was bruised up and she was trembling.

"Fai", gasped Kurogane, as he ran over to her. He saw that face had streaks of tears. Her eyes were slightly opened and looked empty. He didn't know what to do.

Kurogane turned back to Ashura and shouted, "What did you do to her?"

Ashura smiled at him and answered, "Just what normal husbands and wives do. She is going to be my future wife."

Kurogane's hands became fist and he started to slightly shake in anger.

"How could you do this to her? She doesn't love you, she is terrified of you. You shouldn't do this to someone you love. This is torturing her", spitted Kurogane.

Ashura looked at him and said, "You don't know anything. We love each other. Without me, she would be dead on the streets alone."

"If you loved her, why would you imprison her instead of letting her be free?" asked Kurogane, anger.

"Because I didn't want her to find someone else. She is mine to have. Women like her are always chased by men. I don't want that to happen to her. I want all of her. But some of the things I wanted from her is gone because of you. You took her first kiss, her first time being touched, and her virginity. These are things I wanted from her, but you took that away from me. She knew I loved her and wanted these things from her, but she let you take them so I then decided to punish her", told Ashura, a smirk on his face.

Kurogane's anger started to increase the more he heard Ashura talked. He turned away from Ashura and looked at Fai. He took off his gakuran jacket off and placed it on Fai. She didn't react at all.

"If you like, you can take care of her", said Ashura as he left the room. He shut the door and Kurogane heard a click.

When he left, Kurogane looked around the room for the first time. The room was big. There was a large wooden dresser opposite the bed and a bathtub opposite the door with a wooden basket next to it. Next to the dresser was a small bathroom with only a toilet and sink. The whole floor was concrete.

Kurogane turned back to Fai.

"Fai, come on. Lets get you cleaned up", said Kurogane, softly. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and brushed her gently. Fai tensed up.

"Fai, it's ok. It's me, Kurogane", he said. Fai slowly turned her head toward him. His expression became sadness. Her eyes looked hallow.

Kurogane started to stroke her head and then said, "I'm going to start you a bath, alright." He stood up and walked to the bathtub and turned the hot water on. He looked into the basket and saw that there was apple shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, washcloths, and towels.

When bathtub was deep enough, Kurogane turned the water off and walked back to Fai.

"Come on, Fai. The bath is ready for you", he told. Fai didn't react.

Kurogane sighed and took his jacket off her, placing it on the bed. He picked Fai up and headed to the bathtub. She didn't move at all. He gently placed her into the tub full of water. He rolled his sleeves to his shoulders and wet his hands. He started to wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner. Fai didn't do anything. He washed her hair clean.

Kurogane then said, "If you don't want me to touch you, just tell me or do something, alright." Fai didn't answer.

Kurogane sighed and took a washcloth. He soaks it and squeezed the excess water out and started to soap it up.

"Can you stand up so that I can wash you?" he asked, kindly.

Fai didn't answer, but stood up. Kurogane began to scrub her shoulders slowly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop", said Kurogane. He started to scrub down her back, bit by bit. He then scrubbed her arms. He tries not to look at her bruises on her body. Kurogane stops himself when he went to scrub the front of her. There were fresh bite marks all over her chest and breasts and on her hips were bruises in the shape of handprints. He looks away from her, disappointed in himself for not protecting her from that monster like he promised her.

Suddenly Fai grabbed his right hand that held the washcloth and placed it on her chest.

"Please, take him off of me. Take him off of me", cried Fai. Kurogane nodded and continued to scrub her.

Once he was done giving her a bath, Kurogane took a towel and wrapped it around her. He then carried her to the bed and sets her on the bed. He gets another towel and starts to dry her hair.

When he finished, Kurogane went to the dresser and opened it. Inside there were several dresses, nightgowns, bras, and underwear. All the clothes were lacy and tight. A blush appears on his face. He takes some clothes out and gives them to her.

"I know you won't like them, but it's better than nothing", told Kurogane.

Fai nodded and takes them, putting them on. She wore a tight black nightgown that went several inches above her knees and small straps. It hugged her body, showing her shape.

Kurogane grabs his jacket placed it on her shoulders.

"Here. It's not much, but it'll work", said Kurogane. Fai puts the jacket on and lies down on the bed. Kurogane sits on the bed next to her with his legs spread out in front of him. Fai then places her head on his lap and starts to cry. Kurogane just started to stroke her head. She cries herself to sleep.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Past is the Past

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. What happened to some of my reviewers? (T_T).

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Nineteen: The Past is the Past

A week had passed since Kurogane and Fai were kidnapped. Ashura had barely come down, only to feed them and give clothes to Kurogane. Every time they saw Ashura, he would smile at them with an evil sneaky smile at Fai and glare at Kurogane, but he would always give things to him like fresh clothes, his own food, and other things, for some reason. He only came down to give them food, fresh clothes, books, and turn the light on sometimes.

Kurogane and Fai never had much to do. They would talk, read, clean each other, or other things, but they didn't care. They had each other.

"I don't get it", said Fai, out of the blue. She was laying with Kurogane with her head over his heart, listening to his heartbeat on the bed.

"About what?" asked Kurogane, looking at her.

"Why is he letting us be together? Why not separate us?" asked Fai.

Kurogane thought about it for awhile, but couldn't think of a reason. It was strange though.

"I don't know, but don't worry about now. We'll worry about that later. If we think about it now, we might panic and that wouldn't be good", told Kurogane. Fai nodded, snuggling closer to him and closed her eyes.

A moment passed when Kurogane suddenly asked, "Fai, how do you know him?"

Fai's eyes snapped open and looked at him. She then looked away from him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", said Kurogane.

A few minutes later, Fai said, "He a family friend. Our fathers knew one another. I met him when I was six and he was sixteen. He was always nice to Yuui and me even though he was ten years older than us. He would protect us from bullies and keep an eye on us. I really liked him back then. In a way, I did love him. Then the day that turned everything around came. It was when Yuui and I were nine. Ashura was oversea, visiting family. There was a fire at our home. Yuui and I survived our parent and Ashura's parent died. We didn't know what to do. We lived on the streets. We barely survived. We stole things that we needed. Yuui did most of the work because he didn't want me to do any of those things. He told me to stay in a spot and would go get what we needed. Over a year on the streets, he left to get food, but he didn't come. I waited at a park where he told me to stay. After about two days, I left that park. I looked for him and after a day, I found him. He was died, killed from a knife wound. The knife was sticking out of his gut. Suddenly I heard sirens and hid, watching the police take my brother away. I didn't know what to do. I walked and walked until I fell unconscious from hunger and exhaustion. When I woke up, I was in this room. Ashura had found me and took me in. he feed me, clothed me, and took care of me, but I wasn't allowed to leave the room. At first, I didn't, but later I wanted to get out. He got mad at this. He started to become different. He started to forget to turn on the light or feed me for awhile. I fought with him, I wasn't strong. I gave up, but he didn't change back to the way he used to be. I didn't know what to do. I thought it was my fault that he was like that. I started to do nothing. I just wanted him be like he was and to also be free, but that never happened. I then didn't feel anything. It felt like I was in there forever, but then something happened. Ashura came with some food and bottles of water and left them in my room. He then left and didn't come. I ate all the food and drank most of the water. I began to feel weak and after a long time, I fell unconscious. When I next woke up, I was in the hospital. Your father and his partner found me and took me out of there. You know the rest." As she spoke, she began to terrible in fear.

Kurogane heard this and held her close to him.

"It's ok. That doesn't matter now. The past is the past. Just think of now and not the past", told Kurogane. Fai didn't respond to hearing this. She just closed her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Ashura come in, holding some things.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Shot and Kill

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. What happened to some of my reviewers? (T_T).

I also fixed the mistake that I made. Fai is not Yuui. I repeat, she is not Yuui. It is fixed though. 

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Twenty: Shot and Kill

Ashura came in, holding a gun in his right hand and some rope, paper, and a pen in his other hand. Kurogane stared at the gun in his hand and Fai looked at Ashura.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kurogane.

"Well, I now know how to get rid of you without suspension from the cops. I'm going to have you hang yourself", told Ashura.

"What! No one is going to believe that. The people who know me won't believe that", said Kurogane.

"They'll believe you if you have a suicide note saying that Fai left you for someone else. People do stupid things because of love", said Ashura and continue then said, "Now write the note or else and write something convincing." He gave Kurogane the paper and pen, pointing the gun at him. Fai looked at Kurogane.

Kurogane took the paper and pen and throw them to the ground.

"I'm not going to do what you want", told Kurogane.

Ashura started to have an angry look on his face. "You're going to what I say now so write the damn letter", ordered Ashura.

"No", shouted Kurogane.

Ashura began to shake in anger and said, "You're just like that damn brother of hers. He just won't tell me where she was so I had to take of him and before that, her parents and my parents. They won't let me have her so I had to take care of them. I just wanted her for myself, but no one would let me have her. It took me awhile before I could find her, but I did find her. It took me about six years to make her the way I wanted and I almost had her for myself, but then she was taken away from me and all my hard work went in vain. I have her now so I can change her back. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my plans."

Fai looked at Ashura when he mentioned her brother and parents.

"You killed my brother and parents. You killed them", cried Fai. She continued to repeat this quietly with tears in her eyes and on her face.

"Oh, don't cry, Fai. You didn't need them. You have me and I'm all whom you need", said Ashura, looking at her.

Kurogane stood in front of Fai, looking at Ashura with a rage expression on his face.

"How could you do that to her? She need her family, she needed them. What right do you have to take their lives? And your parents lives also? How could you their lives?" shouted Kurogane.

"I wanted her and I'll do anything to get what I want. I wanted Fai so I did what I could to get her", said Ashura. Fai cried even harder after hearing this.

Kurogane began to shake in rage. "You…You bastard, you're dead", shouted Kurogane, charging at him. Ashura fired his gun and the bullet hit Kurogane's left upper arm, but that didn't stop him or slowed him down at all. He attacked Ashura, both falling to the ground. The gun fell out of Ashura's hand and skidded across the floor. They wrestled on the floor, each hitting one another. Finally, Ashura punched the bullet wound and a harsh gasp came out of Kurogane.

Ashura got off of Kurogane and went to the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at Kurogane.

"I guess if I can't make it look like a suicide, I'll have to kill you and dump you somewhere where no one is going to find you", said Ashura as he slowly pulled the trigger. Kurogane looked up at Ashura from the floor, not showing fear.

"No", cried Fai as she ran up to Kurogane and held his head on her chest. She put herself between Kurogane and the gun.

"Fai, get out of the way", ordered Ashura.

"No, I won't let you hurt or kill anyone else. I won't let you kill Kurogane, I love him too much. You'll have to kill me first", told Fai, looking at Ashura.

Kurogane looked at her and said, "Please Fai, I don't want you to get hurt. Please move, Fai."

"No, too many people whom I've loved have been killed because of me. I won't let that happen to you. I love you too much", said Fai.

Ashura started to became even angrier seeing this. "Fai, move now", demanded Ashura. She didn't respond to him. Suddenly Ashura slapped her across her face. Fai gasped in pain, but didn't move. He started to hit her on her back, but she still didn't move. She clenched her teeth so that she wouldn't make a sound.

Kurogane tried to move so that he could stop Ashura from continuing to hurt Fai, but Fai held him tighter to herself. He started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Fai", he gasped in pain and said, "Please move." But Fai shook her head no.

Suddenly Ashura stopped hitting her. "Why are you protecting him? Why do you love, but not me?" he asked.

"Because I love him and no one else. I could never love anyone like I love him and that will never change, no matter what", told Fai. She started to feel the pain from beating he did on her, but she didn't move. Her vision began to go hazy. She looked at Ashura with an angry expression on her face.

Ashura's eyes widen at seeing her expression and began to shake a bit. "If I can't have you, I guess there isn't a reason for me to live", said Ashura. He took the gun and shot himself in the head. He fell to the floor with a thump. Ashura was dead.

Kurogane and Fai watched Ashura do this to himself. Tears began to form in Fai's eyes and come down her cheeks. She placed her face in Kurogane's hair and kissed his head.

"It's ok, Fai. We need to leave now", told Kurogane in pain. Fai nodded.

They started to stand up, Kurogane leaning against her for support with his uninjured arm wrapped around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They began to slowly walk out of the room. All of the sudden, Fai felt all his weight on her.

Fai knelt down onto the floor, still holding Kurogane.

"Kurogane, what's wrong?" Fai asked. She looked at him and saw that he was unconscious.

"Kurogane, wake up. Please wake up", she called out to him, but he didn't wake. She began to gently shake, but he didn't wake up.

Fai ran out of the room for help.

Done. Please review. Bye.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Hospital Stay

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Twenty-One: Hospital Stay

Fai started to awaken from the deep sleep she was in. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw that she was in a hospital room.

The large room with pale cream colored walls. She was lying on a double size bed that was pure white with white sheets, covers, and pillow covers. There was a medium size TV that set on a stand in front of the bed. There was door next to the TV and a door on the right side of the bed. On the left side of the bed was a large window that had a view of a beautiful lake. The room was dark with the only light source coming from window.

Fai set up and looked down at herself. She was wearing a light pink hospital gown with light pink hospital pants.

Fai got off the bed and left the room. She walked slowly down the hallway, still in a bit of pain. The hall was kind off crowded. She looked around the hall, searching.

"Kurogane", she whispered to herself.

"Fai, what are you doing?" called out someone. Fai stopped and turned around to see you had called to her. It was Sayuri.

Sayuri ran up to Fai and hugged her gently. "Fai, you shouldn't be up yet. You could injure yourself even more", said Sayuri. She then let Fai go. To her, Fai looked lost.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Sayuri.

"Kurogane? Where is Kurogane?" asked Fai.

Sayuri looked at Fai with a sad expression. "You've been asleep for a couple hours. Kurogane is still in surgery. It'll take a few more hours. Please Fai, lets get you back to your room", told Sayuri. Fai nodded and they walked back to her.

Back in the room, Fai got returned to bed, sitting up in the bed. Sayuri took a chair and in it next to the bed.

"When can I see Kurogane?" asked Fai.

"I don't know, Fai, but when I find out, I'll take you to him, alright", said Sayuri. Fai nodded.

"You should get some more rest, alright Fai. You still need to heal", told Sayuri. Fai nodded and lay down under the covers and sheets and then fell asleep.

When Fai awoken again, it was dark outside and Sayuri was gone. She again got out of bed and left the room. The hallway was empty. She again looked for Kurogane.

As she entered the Intensive Care Unit Ward, Fai saw Hiroshi and Sayuri talking to a doctor.

"How is he, Doctor?" asked Sayuri.

"Well, your son is lucky. If the bullet went anymore to the right, it would have hit his heart or if it went up a bit more, he might have lost his left arm. Luckily, he'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood so we gave him a blood transfusion. He'll be fine. It'll take awhile before he wakes up. He'll need to take it easy for awhile. You can go see him tomorrow at visiting hours. I must go now. Have a good night", told the doctor and he left.

After hearing this, Hiroshi hugged Sayuri and said, "Come on, Sayuri. We should head home."

"But I have to tell Fai about Kurogane. She wanted know if he was alright", said Sayuri.

"We can tell her this tomorrow when both of them have a good night of sleep. Come on, let's go home", said Hiroshi and they left.

Fai walked to the where they were and saw Kurogane in the room to her right. She quickly walked into the room and went to his side.

The room was like her hospital room, except there was a large tan couch against the window.

Kurogane was lying on the bed with a calm expression on his face. His left upper arm was wrapped with several layers of bandages. The white sheets and covers went up to his chest, showing that he was wearing a light blue hospital gown.

Fai set on the side of the bed, close to Kurogane. She raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek, rubbing his cheek gently. She smiled at him.

"Oh Kurogane, please wake up soon for me. I want to see that you are alright for myself. I love you, Kurogane", said Fai. She curled up next to him with her head on his right chest and she put her right arm across his stomach.

"Please Kurogane, don't leave me", said Fai and then she fell asleep.

When Fai woke up, it was morning. She wasn't lying next to Kurogane, but lying on the couch with a white blanket covering her. She set up and looked around and that Hiroshi was sitting in a chair next to the bed Kurogane was laying on.

Hiroshi saw Fai and said, "Good, you're awake. You surprised me when I came in and saw you here. The doctors didn't think you would be able to move that well, but you're stronger than you look. I guess you have to be to survive what you been through. I moved you so that you could be a bit comfortable. I know would have prefer to be next to Kurogane, but you are still recovering so you won't want to much discomfort."

Fai stood up from the couch and asked, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. He'll probably wake up soon, maybe even in an hour or two. I'm not sure though", told Hiroshi. He then sighed and asked, "Fai, I know this isn't the right time, but I have to know what happen?"

Fai looked down at the ground and started to tell him what happen, everything. When she finished, Hiroshi sighed again. Fai shook a little.

Hiroshi stood up from the chair and walked up to Fai.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Fai. I know that doesn't sound right, saying that to and not my own son, but I know Kurogane can take care of himself, but you're different. I don't know you as well and I always saw you with Kurogane so I never knew if you were able to support yourself. Though from what you've told me and what I've seen, I now know that you're one of the strongest person I've know", told Hiroshi, placing his right hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair gently.

Fai looked at him and said, "Thank you, sir." Hiroshi smiled at her.

"Well, I better go home and check on Sayuri. I had to force her to stay home. She been so worry and wouldn't rest. I promised her that I would stay with both of you. Thankfully, you were in the same room as Kurogane or I would have to walk for one room to the other several times. I'll see both of you later", told Hiroshi and he left.

After he left, Fai went up to Kurogane and set in the chair that Hiroshi was sitting in earlier. She grabbed Kurogane's right hand and held it close to herself and she closed her eyes, listening to the heart monitor beeping. She continually smoothly rubbed Kurogane's hand.

"F…Fai", said a tired voice. Fai opened her eyes and stood up, still holding his hand. Kurogane eyes slowly started to open. When he saw her, he smiled at her.

"Hey Beautiful", he said.

Fai smiled at him and tears appeared on her eyes. "Hello Kurogane", she greeted. She went kissed Kurogane on the lips with a sweet and loving kiss.

Done. Please review. Good night.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Almost Back to Norma

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

Also, I almost forgot, **IT'S SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Chapter Twenty-Two: Almost Back to Normal

Fai was released from the hospital a few days later and went back to school a couple days later. It was different without Kurogane being there. After school, she would go to the hospital to check on him and give him his homework and her notes.

Kurogane was almost healed; his arm was that only thing that still needed more time. All his bruises and scratches were gone.

"The doctors said that you might be released later this week", said Fai, giving the food she sneaked in, a hamburger and a vanilla shake.

"Thanks", said Kurogane, as he set up and took the food He then said, "Yeah, that's what they say. Hopefully, it's true. I want to get out of here, I hate hospitals." Fai giggled at this. When she saw his left arm, which was in a sling, she stopped giggling and had a sad expression on his face.

Kurogane saw this and stopped eating. He set his hamburger down the tray, on his lap and places his right hand on her left cheek.

"Please don't be sad. It's not your fault", told Kurogane.

"Yes it is. You were involved because of me", said Fai.

"I don't care. I'm glad that I got involved. I'm alright anyway, just a little beat up. I'll heal", said Kurogane.

Fai smiled at him and ruffled his hair with her right hand. "You're an idiot sometimes, Kurogane", aid Fai.

Kurogane used his right arm to pull her closer to him by her waist. Her head was lying on his right chest.

"I love you and when were older, I want to marry you. I want you to bare my children and grow old with you", said Kurogane. Fai looked at him surprised.

"Kurogane, I believe you're thinking ahead here. We don't know how the future is going to work", said Fai.

"I know that we're going to be together, I just know. Don't ask how, I just do", said Kurogane.

Fai snuggled deeper into his chest and closed her eyes. "I think you're right, Kurogane", said Fai with a smile. She then leaned her face towards his face and kissed him on the lips. When their lips came apart, she placed her head on his chin and nuzzled into his neck gently.

"I also want to marry you, bare your children, and grow old with you", said Fai, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

That Wednesday, Kurogane was finally released from the hospital. His arm was still in a sling. He went back to school on Monday.

Kurogane and Fai were walking to together. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"I didn't think we would do this again. At least not together", said Fai, looking down at the ground.

Kurogane looked at her and smiled at her. "Don't think like that. It's over. We don't have to worry. We're safe now", told Kurogane.

"For now, there could be someone else out there like Ashura", said Fai.

Kurogane held Fai closer to him and said, "Yes, there are people like him around, but we'll make it like before. You shouldn't worry about that now. It'll only hurt you more."

"Alright, of you say so", said Fai, smiling with her eyes closed.

As they walked to school, both of them felt peaceful together.

Almost done with this story. Kind of sad. (T_T). Please review. Good night.


	24. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. Don't worry; I'm going to start typing my next story soon. Maybe even today, who knows? No there isn't going to be a sequel, sorry. You might like the next story better.

Also to my two reviewers who always reviewed also every chapter, CutieKitty69 and ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy, a really, really special **thank you**. Give them a hand!!

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Soul

Epilogue

(Ten Years Later)

"Mommy, Mommy, where is Daddy?" asked a four years old girl.

The little girl was 3'4 with pale skin. She had shoulder blade long black hair, which was tied up by a light pink ribbon, and bright blue eyes. She wore a long light lavender summer dress with black heeled shoes.

"Daddy will be here as soon as he can, Aiko", told Fai.

Fai had changed a little bit. She looked a little older and more beautiful. Her hair was a bit longer and was tied in a little ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore a light red blouse with a long sapphire skirt and black slip-on shoes.

They were on a playground that was surrounded by beautiful cherry trees that were in full bloom. Aiko was on a swing being gently pushed by Fai.

As they were playing, Kurogane was walking toward them. He also changed a bit. He looked a little older and taller. He wore a black working suit and pants with black penny loafers.

When Aiko saw him, she loudly said, "Daddy", and jumped of the swing and ran to him, tripping on the way.

Kurogane ran up to her and picked her up into his arm.

"Are you alright, my Little Aiko?" he asked, worried.

Aiko nodded and hugged her father. Fai walked up to them and joined in the hug. Kurogane held Aiko is his right arm and wrapped his left arm around Fai's waist.

"How are my two girls?" he asked.

"We're doing fine. How was work?" asked Fai.

"As fine as it could be. The cases keep piling up", told Kurogane, kissing both girls on the cheek.

"How are you doing, honey?" he asked.

"Fine, the baby is just kicking a bit, that's all", told Fai, rubbing her small swollen stomach with her hands.

"Are you sure you're fine? We can go home", said Kurogane.

"No, I'm fine. We can't go now, Aiko was just having fun", said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Alright."

"Daddy, Daddy, play with me, play with me", laughed Aiko.

"Ok Aiko, settle down. Come on, let's play", said Kurogane, setting Aiko and holding her little left hand with his large right hand as she led him to the swings. He gently pushed Aiko on the swing. Aiko laughed as she went higher in the air.

Kurogane stopped pushing her at a certain point. Fai walked up to him and stood by his side. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand on her stomach, feeling for the baby. He felt the baby kick. A smile appeared on his face.

"I love you, Fai", said Kurogane, placing his chin on the top of her head and holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Kurogane", said Fai, placing her left hand on top of his hand that was on her stomach.

A gentle wind blew across the playground and slightly ruffled their hair as peace and calmness settled around them.

This story has been completed. It is very sad. Don't worry my next story will come as soon as I can, maybe even today. Good bye.


End file.
